Le Seigneur des Lunettes Tome II
by Old Team Productions
Summary: Les Deux Trous : La Communauté s'est séparée, Greg est mort, Momo et Macky se sont faits enlever. Adrien, Alex, Ludo et Francky sont à leur poursuite, tandis que Bocca et Xavier dérivent. L'alliance entre Orson et Herman sera dure à dissoudre.
1. Encore des hobbits !

- Vous... ne passerez... pas !!!

Le Eaüttedog leva son épée malgré l'avertissement de Greg, il avait cependant prévu cela et le pont s'effondra sous les pieds du monstre qui tomba dans les profondeurs obscures. Greg se tourna vers ses amis, soulagé d'en avoir fini, s'attendant déjà à recevoir un ou deux niveaux pour son combat et sa stratégie. Cependant, tel un éclair, une dernière flamme surgit des ténèbres et reprit Greg qui bascula et se rattrapa de justesse avec les bras. Il était en mauvaise posture car il ne pouvait visiblement pas remonter. Son épée et son bâton étaient tombés, il regarda alors fixement ses amis et dit :

- Allez vous faire enculer !

Il lâcha prise et chuta, entendant à peine les cris de stupeur de ses amis. Il tomba, tomba... le gouffre était sans fin ! Il rattrapa enfin ses deux armes et s'en saisit : il venait d'apercevoir une lueur flamboyante plus bas. Il se rapprocha petit à petit du Eaüttedog et le combat en chute libre commença.

- Attaque Tonnerre !

La créature poussa un hurlement de douleur et lui renvoya un uppercut.

- D'oh !

Leur chute les conduisit bientôt dans une sombre et gigantesque caverne, des dizaines de kilomètres sous Saladh-Düm. La fin de leur chute semblait arriver puisqu'il restait... 100m... 10m... 1m... 1dm... 1cm... 1mm... 100µm... 10µm... 1µm... 100nm... 10nm... 1nm... 1äng... IMPACT

- Greg ! cria Bocca en se réveillant.

- Mr Bocca, ça ne va pas ? demanda Xav.

- Non, c'est rien... j'ai mes règles...

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la barque de Furlan, dérivant le long de la mer car ils n'arrivaient pas à ramer. Bocca s'était alors endormi et avait rêvé de la disparition de Greg.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Bocca.

- On dirait j'ai une montre !

- On n'a qu'à regarder le soleil !

- Amuse-toi bien !

- Alors, le soleil est au Nord... ça veut dire qu'il est minuit !

- Le soleil n'est jamais au Nord et s'il était minuit y aurait pas le soleil !

- Mais parle-moi d'une autre manière ! Je te rappelle que je suis... ton employeur !

- Mais je m'en bats la couille ! On va mourir ici avec tes lunettes de merde tout çaparce que monsieur veut s'enfuir en bateau et il sait même pas ramer !

- Et alors, toi aussi t'as voulu venir, et tu sais pas ramer non plus !

- Oui mais moi si je suis ici, c'est parce que t'as même pas été capable de garder tes lunettes plus de six jours et il a fallu que je te les rapporte !

Le bateau s'arrêta soudainement.

- Tiens, on a heurté quelque chose !

Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'ils avaient tapé dans une autre barque sur laquelle se trouvait... deux hobbits !

Ogécénor - 12h16

Les quatre "survivants" de la Communauté avait enfin pris le bus en direction de Minas Tabith, d'où il déclenchrait la guerre contre Herman avec l'appui du président Hervé, le père d'Adrien. Ensuite il pourrait intercepter les Huruk-hai qui retenaient captifs leurs deux amis.

- Mais c'est pas mes amis ! cria Bova.

- Ben pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Pilon.

- Ces connards ont bousillé Itanain, alors je vais leur péter la gueule !

- Ca explique pas pourquoi tu restes avec nous...

- Ben, je sais pas où ils sont moi, ces trous du cul. Alors, comme vous avez l'air de le savoir, je vous suis !

- Ca tiens debout, affirma Adrien.

- Ben évidemment que je tiens debout, sinon comment je ferais pour courir ?!

Les nains n'avait pas les mêmes expressions que les hommes...

On the sea - 12h17

Bocca observa les deux hobbits et les reconnut.

- Damien ! Junior ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Ben, on a pas eu le temps d'aller se réfugier quand ils ont attaqué alors on s'est planqué là. Et toi ?

Bocca et Xav entreprirent de leur raconter l'aventure de la Communauté de la Paire. Damien et Junior habitaient eux aussi Hobbitciyty et ils étaient dans la même classe que Bocca à Staduray.

- ... et on est bloqué ici parce qu'on arrive pas à ramer...

- T'as toujours été une tarlouze, dit Damien, bon venez avec nous, si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, on devrait plus avoir trop de problèmes sur la côte.

Ils abandonnèrent la barque de Furlan et repartirent tous les quatre vers le Tfoudmacouy.


	2. Captifs

Les quatre hobbits revenaient à présent vers la côte car Damien et Junior, eux, savaient ramer.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à Greg, souffla Bocca.

- Ben pense plutôt à comment on va aller aux Monts Infranchissables, parce qu'on sait même pas où c'est !!!

- D'oh !!!

Au milieu de la Terre de Gauche - 2 jours plus tard - 20h57

Les Uruk-hai s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, ils étaient fatigués à cause de la grande distance qu'ils avaient parcourus car ils étaient presque à la frontière Branlgro - Estégéhan. Le nord du Branlgro étant très forestier, ils n'avaient donc pas rencontrer de problèmes. Momo et Macky étaient ligotés l'un à côté de l'autre.

- T'inquiète pas Momo, disait Macky, on va s'en tirer... t'as pas trop mal ? ajouta-t-il en regardant avec dégoût ces deux jambes coupées.

- Si, affreusement ! Mais je le mérite !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Avant la bataille... j'ai... essayé de prendre les lunettes à Bocca... j'ai failli tous nous tuer à cause d'un excès de folie !

- Allons, ne dis pa ça ! Tu t'es bravement battu pour défendre Bocca, ton honneur est sauf, et puis... tu devais encore être sous l'effet de tes pêtards.

- Peut-être...

- J'en ai marre, cria un Uruk-hai, on ne mange que de la merde depuis trois jours !!!

- Et alors, on t'a pas demandé ton avis !!! répondit un autre.

- Calmez-vous, dit un troisième qui semblait avoir pris le relais d'Abitbol à la tête du groupe, demain nous arriverons à Merdenbard, le maître nous récompensera pour notre mission.

- N'empêche que j'ai trop faim, je tiendrai pas... son regard se posa sur les deux prisonniers, on pourrait les manger, eux !

- Non ! Il sont pas à manger ! C'est pour le maître !

- En plus la viande d'arabe se digère très mal, ajouta Momo.

- Silence, ou je te culbute !

- Ok...

Minas Tabith - Au même moment

Francky, Adrien, Pilon et Bova arrivèrent enfin dans la grande ville, capitale du Branlgro.

- Hey !!! C'est chez moi, ici vous êtes à l'abri ! dit joyeusement Adrien.

- Cool !

- Et la branlette est légale à partir de 3 ans ici !

- Yeah !!!

- Bon allons vite au palais, je dois informer mon père de ce qu'on a fait.

Le palais était au centre ville, il était vraiment immense.

- Putain t'as la belle vie toi ! dit Bova.

- Hé hé !

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale. Un homme semblait affairé sur des dossiers mais il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit qu'on entrait.

- Adrien ! Mon fils ! Tu es de retour !

- Hé oui ! Père ! Mais nous avons un problème.

Les quatre amis lui racontèrent l'histoire.

- Je vois, je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Herman, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu Couppey, le roi du Rohan... enfin, reposez-vous ici, les garçons. Demain, j'enverrai l'armée attaquer Merdenbard, si vos amis sont là-bas, nous les ramènerons.

- J'espère surtout qu'ils seront encore vivants, dit Pilon avec anxiété.

Hobbitcity - Tfoudmacouy - 22h01

- Dormons chez moi, dit Bocca, il n'y a plus personne dans le village, on ne viendra pas nous embêter.

- Ca fait peur, dit Junior, on dirait une ville fantôme !

Damien et Junior avaient décidé d'accompagner Bocca et Xav dans leur quête.

- Je vais vous préparer un bon lait et après au lit, on a une longue route demain !

Campement des Uruk-hai - 23h12

Il faisait tellement sombre, cette nuit-là qu'on n'y voyait presque rien. Momo et Macky voulurent en profiter.

- Regarde cette pierre juste à côté de nous, dit Macky à Momo, elle a l'air assez tranchante pour qu'on puisse défaire nos liens.

- Où ça ?

- Derrière toi.

Ils rampèrent alors que les Uruk-hai dormaient, celui qui faisait le guêt n'était pas assez proche pour les voir à cause de l'obscurité. Macky scia ses liens discrètement grâce à ses compétences de l'armée, c'est qu'il en avait faites, des missions de camouflage, lui c'est un ancien !

- Yeah, je suis libre, à toi.

- J'y vois rien, en plus, j'ai pas les jambes pour ramper.

- Je vais t'aider.

Il le tira rapidement à la pierre où il se libéra lui aussi, le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir debout.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas là.

- Non, t'inquiète.

Il le hissa sur son dos et tenta de s'enfuir discrètement. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec le guêt.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?! Espèce d'insectes !

- Euh... au marché... tenta Momo.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, je vais te couper les jambes à toi aussi, comme ça vous ne vous enfuirez plus !

Il leva son épée et s'apprêtait à frapper Macky impuissant, mais une lance venue de l'obscurité fendit l'air et lui transperça le dos.


	3. La piste des prisonniers

L'Uruk-hai s'effondra laissant Macky et Momo stupéfaits, une horde de cavaliers arrivèrent et tuèrent les Uruk-hai endormis, ceux-ci se réveillèrent et un combat commença.

- Ce sont les Estéhirrims ! Mon armée ! s'exclama Macky.

- Peut-être mais avec cette obscurité, ils tueront tout ce qui bougera sans regarder alors on ferait mieux de filer.

- Tu as raison.

Avec une habileté surprenante, Macky passa au milieu de la bataille sans recevoir aucun coup, il fila ensuite en courant dans n'importe quelle direction, pourvue qu'elle les éloigne du combat, car ils étaient dépossédés de leurs armes.

Le lendemain matin, l'armée du Branlgro partit rapidement vers Merdenbard, à 2h de marche. Ludo affutait déjà sa hache.

- Ca va chier grave pour ces connards.

- Quelque chose m'inquiète cependant, répondit Alex, un soleil jaune foncé se lève.

- Et tu voudrais qu'il soit bleu ?

- Non, c'est un signe... beaucoup de sang a coulé cette nuit.

- Ben... j'ai eu les hémorroïdes... avoua Adrien.

- Ah, si c'est que ça, c'est rassurant.

- Halte ! cria Hervé en tête du convoi.

Ils regardèrent ce qu'il se passait : un groupe de cavaliers arrivait dans la direction opposée.

- Ce sont des Estéhirrims ! Il n'y a rien à craindre, normalement.

Les cavaliers leur firent face et celui qui commandait descendit de sa monture et s'avança.

- Que fait l'armée du Branlgro si éloignée de sa capitale ?

Son regard se posa sur Francky, Alex et Ludo qui détonaient par rapport aux autres soldats.

- Et que font un rodeur, un elfe et un nain sur notre territoire ?

- Donne-moi ton nom, dresseur de chiens, et je te donnerai le mien, dit Ludo avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Psst... ce sont des chevaux, lui glissa discrètement Alex.

- Je couperais volontiers votre tête, nain, si elle arrivait au moins jusqu'à mes couilles.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! tonna Alex en sortant son arc, déclenchant la panique dans tout le groupe d'Estéhirrims.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, calma Francky, je me nomme Francky du Glandor.

- C'est pas ton nom de famille ça ! intervint Ludo.

- Ta gueule ! Je parle ! Voici Alex de la grande forêt du Mystereyte et le petit Ludo d'Itanain.

- Et dis voir... t'es qui toi ? lança Alex.

- Je suis le capitaine Tinou du Estégéhan, ici c'est moi le boss ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici !

- J'ai l'intention d'aller affronter Herman à Merdenbard ! répondit Hervé.

- Vous comptez faire une guerre sur notre territoire ?

- J'y suis contraint, j'ai prévenu le roi Couppey à de nombreuses reprises, mais celui-ci semble trop occupé pour considérer mes mises en garde.

- Cela ne vous autorise pas à vous battre impunément dans notre contrée !

- Herman a tenté à plusieurs reprises de tuer mon fils unique et a fait captifs deux de ses amis, c'est pour moi une assez bonne raison d'aller le combattre.

- Je ne sais pas si cela plaira au roi... mais j'admets que vous avez raison... le roi n'est plus le même ces temps-ci, il semble désintéressé de tout et n'agira pas de lui-même.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant, allez prévenir Couppey de mes intentions car je ne veux pas le faire dans son dos, essayer cependant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

- Je... très bien...

Adrien s'avança alors.

- N'auriez-vous pas vu un groupe d'Uruk-hai dans le secteur ces derniers temps ? Nous les poursuivions mais toujours sans succès.

- Si, cette nuit !

- Quoi ?

- Nous les avons attaqués alors qu'ils dormaient sur la colline là-bas, dit-il en désignant un point au Nord.

- Avez-vous vu deux hommes captifs ?!

- Euh... non...

- Mais ils étaient leurs prisonniers ! Ils y étaient forcément...

- La nuit était très sombre, nous avons tout massacré...

- Non...

- Nous avons empilé les cadavres, vous pouvez toujours voir si ils y sont... je suis désolé...

Les quatre aventuriers s'effondrèrent, cette nouvelle était terrible. Après quelques instants, Adrien se releva.

- Père, rendez-vous à Merdenbard sans nous. Nous allons tenter de voir ce qui est arrivé à Macky et Momo.

- Je comprends mon fils, je te retrouverai donc à Minas Tabith, après la victoire.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai revenir, notre quête n'est pas terminée.

- Très bien... alors au revoir mon fils.

- Au revoir père et merci pour tout.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en courant vers la destination montrée par le guerrier.

- C'est impossible, murmura Alex.

- Si c'est possible, répondit Ludo.

- Oh toi ta gueule !

- Non !

- Stop ! Vos gueules et courrez ! dit Francky.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de la bataille, un amas de carcasse d'Uruk-hai brulait et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Ludo chercha dedans en déplaçant les cadavres avec sa hache. Alex fredonnait déjà une complainte pour ses deux amis et Adrien n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était abattu. Francky avait une main sur ses yeux et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de complexe.

- Là ! dit Ludo.

Ils le regardèrent tous et il sortit du tas de cadavres une sorte de sac dans lequel il y avait la lance de Macky et leurs deux épées.

- D'oh ! cria Adri en shootant dans un mort.

Francky baissa la tête et regarda l'herbe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder les armes de ses compagnons.

- Attendez ! dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ? demandèrent les 3 autres.

- Regardez l'herbe, elle est aplatie ici.

- Et alors ?

- D'après la forme, je peux dire que Macky et Momo étaient allongés ici.

Il suivit les traces qu'il trouvait.

- Ils ont rampés car leurs mains étaient ligotées.

Il arriva à la pierre tranchante et ramassa quelques choses.

- Leurs liens ont été coupés !

Il suivait maintenant les traces de pas de Macky.

- Ces traces sont très profondes pour le poids d'un seul homme... mais oui ! Macky a porté Momo !

Il s'éloigna de la pile de corps.

- Ils se sont enfuis... mais... ils ont été poursuivis !


	4. La forêt maudite

Francky reprenait espoir, Macky s'était donc échappé avec Momo sur ses épaules.

- Mais où il est allé se fourrer ce con ?!

Il regarda au loin et vit une grande forêt.

- Non ! Quel con !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bova.

- Ils sont allés se cacher dans la forêt de Illouporn !

- Ah non ! s'exclama Pilon. La forêt maudite ! Ils sont finis...

- Pas encore... c'est déjà beau de réussir à passer si près du Glandor sans se faire prendre. J'espère que Hervé pourra se démerder sans nous, dit Francky à Adrien, parce que là on a du pain sur la planche !

- T'inquiète ! Moi, je suis partant ! Tous à Illouporn !

- Moi j'aime pas les arbres ! Mais en avant quand même ! dit Bova.

- Si un nain accepte d'aller dans une forêt, ce n'est pas moi qui refuserai d'y entrer, ajouta Pilon, on est parti !

- Yeah !

Ils repartirent en courant alors que l'armée du Branlgro se rapprochait de Merdenbard.

Hobbitcity - Au même moment

- Il est temps de repartir, dit Xav, on a une longue route.

- Où on va ? demanda Bocca.

- Allons déjà à Staduray, on prendra le bus et on pourra peut-être se rapprocher, dit Damien.

- Yeah ! Mais j'ai pas le ticket !

- Mais ta gueule !

Ils quittèrent encore une fois Hobbitcity et se rendirent rapidement à Staduray. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus. Xav s'avança et demanda :

- Bonjour ! Vous avez un bus pour les Monts Infranchissables !

- Quoi ?!!! Mais vous êtes fou ! Cet endroit est dangereux ! Il n'y a même pas de route pour s'y rendre, alors vous ne croyez pas qu'un bus...

- Mais comment on fait alors ?!

- Ben... vous êtes dans la merde... en plus je ne veux pas d'histoires. Les Huruk-hai viennent toutes les heures pour surveiller, l'endroit n'est pas très sûr... je ne veux aucun problème...

- Quoi ? Des Huruk-hai ici ?! s'exclama Junior.

- Et oui... vous sortez d'où ? Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours, Herman a trahi la Terre de Gauche et s'est rallié à Orson... Si j'étais vous, je ne me ferai pas remarqué.

- Dans ce cas, donnez nous juste la direction.

- Très bien... continuez à l'est... vous allez passer dans le Glandor où les orques dominent les hommes depuis quelques années... si vous en sortez vivants, vous n'avez qu'à passer une forêt maudite, un marécage pourri plein d'esprits malfaisants et vous y êtes.

- Yeah ! Merci ! répondit Bocca.

- Ta gueule toi ! dit Xav, faut pas attirer l'attention.

Ils repartirent rapidement avant le passage des Huruk-hai.

Forêt de Illouporn - 10h24

Macky était complètement KO. Il avait porté Momo toute la nuit pour s'enfuir. Il s'était arrêté au milieu des arbres où il se croyait totalement à l'abri.

- Ca va Momo ? dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Ouais, t'as été génial !

Ils entendirent cependant un bruit, ils se retournèrent et virent avec horreur un des Huruk-hai armé qui les avait suivi.

- Je vais vous bouffer ! J'ai trop faim !

- D'oh ! Cours !

- Je peux pas !

- Ah oui merde...

Macky essaya de repartir avec Momo mais c'était vain car il était complètement fini. L'huruk-hai les rattrapa et s'apprêtait à leur transpercer le ventre avec son épée.

- Enfin je vais bouffer !

- Connard !

Macky ferma les yeux mais le coup qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Il entendit cependant un sifflement, un cri étouffé et regarda : une flèche était logé dans la tête de son poursuivant qui tomba sur le côté. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui les avait sauvés. C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Adrien, Francky, Bova et Pilon, ce dernier ayant toujours son arc à la main après avoir décoché sa flèche.

- Yeah !!! Vous êtes revenus nous sauver ! s'exclama Momo.

- Ben, tu nous avais pris pour des connards ou quoi ?! répondit Bova.

- Silence... dit Francky, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri ici, on ferait mieux de déguerpir !

- Tu as raison, répondit Pilon, cette forêt est maudite.

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de finir cette phrase qu'un grondement se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent dans toutes les directions, cherchant l'origine de ce tumulte. Le bruit se rapprochait visiblement et les deux archers préparèrent une flèche chacun, prêts à abattre un éventuel ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ?! souffla Adrien.

Ils perçurent un mouvement dans l'obscurité, quelque chose de gigantesque se rapprochait.

- D'oh c'est quoi cette merde ?!

- Qui ose pénétrait dans notre domaine ? dit une voix forte et très grave.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répondit Bova.

- Sûrement des orques ! dit une autre voix puissante, il grouille de partout en ce moment !

- Si ce sont des orques, alors, nous ne pouvons permettre qu'il se déplace librement dans notre forêt !

- Nous ne sommes pas des orques ! cria Francky. Nous sommes six, quatre hommes, un elfe et un nain. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... les nains et les elfes ne voyagent pas ensemble... cela ressemble à une fourberie d'orques...

- Non, on vous assure... dit Adrien, venez voir par vous même si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Il y eut un silence puis le grondement reprit et ils s'aperçurent alors qu'il s'agissait de pas, produits pas d'immenses créatures. Ces dernières arrivèrent dans la clairière et ils virent avec effarement qu'ils parlaient avec... trois arbres !!!!!


	5. Le roi déchu

Ogécénor - 7h30

Bocca et ses amis s'étaient levés très tôt et avaient vite quitté Staduray, la frontière avec le Branlgro n'était qu'à 2 km et ils atteignirent rapidement cette nouvelle contrée. Le sud était une région relativement calme, il y a des touristes seulement l'été mais en cette saison, les voyageurs se faisaient rare. Aussi, ils avancèrent rapidement et sans interruption. Bocca était de plus en plus calme et Xav le remarquait bien mais il en savait la raison. La paire de lunettes autour de son cou lui rongeait progressivement l'esprit et le combat pour rester maitre de lui-même était plus dur de jour en jour. Aussi, il veillait à ce que sa gourde soit toujours remplie et qu'il ne manque de rien, car même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas, la fatigue le gagnait plus vite que les autres. Ils trouvèrent enfin une ville digne de ce nom à 11h et ils haussèrent un sourcil lorsqu'ils virent son nom : Secshop/mer.

- Faites-moi penser de revenir quand tout sera réglé ! s'exclama Junior.

Ils parvinrent à trouver un snack au milieu des fouets et des menottes. Et même si les sandwichs avaient des formes de godemiché, ils étaient bons à manger. Ils reprirent la route en longeant le bord de mer, ils savaient que ce serait leurs derniers moments de tranquillité car ils approchaient du Glandor, pays qui avait la réputation d'être terriblement hostile depuis plusieurs années.

Branlgro Sud - 12h30

- Putain, j'en ai marre de marcher... soupira Junior.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Xav, attends quelques jours et tu vas voir.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline.

- Et voilà le Glandor, annonça Damien.

- Yeah !... Ah non en fait...

Bocca était estomaqué, tout était ravagé, les paysages étaient mornes et sans vie.

- Et c'est ça le royaume de Francky et Momo ?

- Ouais, ben ils ont bien fait d'aller au bled.

Ils avancèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, une créature passa en marmonnant :

- Je les aurai, je les aurai.

Forêt de Illouporn - 12h40

- Putain ça parle maintenant les arbres ? s'exclama Ludo.

- Des arbres ? répondit la voix monstrueuse, il n'y a qu'un orque stupide pour nous confondre avec de simples arbres !

- Mais non ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un sale nain ? lança Alex.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais vite le découvrir.

Il s'approcha et Macky murmura :

- Courrez.

Francky prit Momo sur son dos et partit, suivi par les autres. Les arbres avancèrent grâce à leurs gigantesques pas.

- Laisse-moi, dit Momo à Francky, de toutes façons tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Pas question ! Elongation !

Il rattrapa ses 4 amis et ils s'enfoncèrent au coeur de la forêt.

Glandor - 14h40

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre ! s'exclama Bocca.

- Il fait toujours sombre ici, répondit Damien.

- Par où on va maintenant ? demanda Junior.

- J'en sais rien, bordel, on est perdu ! s'énerva Xav.

- Silence, chuchota Damien, j'entends des pas.

Ils se cachèrent dans un buisson et virent passer deux orques.

- T'es au courant qu'un bataillon d'Huruk-hai s'est fait explosé en rentrant de mission ? dit l'un d'eux.

- C'est vrai ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, ils sont trop prétentieux.

- Oui mais maintenant, Herman a promis une belle récompense pour celui qui lui ramènerait le semi-homme.

- Bah de toutes façons il est pas ici. Personne n'est assez con pour entrer au Glandor.

- En plus, il doit bien se cacher maintenant qu'on en a capturé plein à Hobbitcity.

Ils sourirent puis passèrent leur chemin. Les quatre petits amis s'échangèrent un regard horrifié, tous leurs amis étaient captifs.

- Il faut les sauver ! s'exclama Xav.

- Désolé, répondit Bocca, mais je ne peux pas changer de route, tout s'arrêtera quand j'aurai détruit cette merde.

- Bon, alors nos chemins se séparent ici, je dois y aller.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Damien. Junior, reste pour le surveiller.

- Pf, toujours la merde pour moi.

Bocca et Junior continuèrent leur route alors que Xav et Damien prirent les orques en filature.

Estégéhan - Etarace - 15h02

Les Estéhirrims qui avaient croisé Hervé rentraient voir le roi Couppey. Tinou descendit de cheval et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle du trône. Un vieil homme au visage marqué et aux cheveux blonds platine avec un sourire de pingouin était assis et regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air las.

- Mon seigneur, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Tinou, soupira-t-il, que me veux-tu encore ?

- Je viens vous prévenir que Hervé du Branlgro marche sur Merdenbard.

- Et pourquoi se le permet-il ?

- Herman s'en est pris à son fils et ses amis.

- Pourquoi accabler un esprit déjà si tourmenté ? dit-une voix trainante.

Un homme aux cheveux gras et à la tête de fouine apparut.

- Ne voyez-vous pas que votre oncle est las de vous ?

- Ferme ta gueule, Gatti langue de serpent ! Je suis pas venu pour voir ta sale gueule de connard !

- Et poli en plus... vraiment, ce chevalier a tout pour plaire.

- Mon roi, je vous en conjure, écoutez-moi ! Herman a basculé du côté obscur, nous devons aider Hervé à l'éradiquer ou après il sera trop tard !

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! siffla Gatti. Ce n'est pas vous qui gouvernez, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez la couronne, je vois...

Il s'approcha de Couppey et lui murmura :

- Tinou veut le pouvoir, il cherche à vous évincer.

- Tais-toi, vil serpent ! Je t'interdis de m'insulter devant mon roi !

Il s'approcha et lui souleva le col.

- C'est toi le traitre ! Tu vas nous vendre à Herman, et ensuite tu ramasseras les morceaux.

Gatti ne répondit pas et sourit avec machiavélisme, il hocha la tête et deux bras puissant s'emparèrent de Tinou. Les soldats l'obligèrent à lâcher Gatti et l'emmenèrent hors de la salle.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, Tinou, un peu trop, je vous bannis séant du Estégéhan, sous peine de mort !

- Non !

Tinou se débâtit mais les soldats l'emmenèrent et il fut contraint de quitter son peuple avec ses fidèles soldats.


	6. Une vieille connaissance

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt de Illouporn, nos 6 amis courraient toujours sans arriver à distancer les arbres. Ils voulaient sortir de la forêt mais celle-ci semblait sans fin. Soudain un éclair de lumière les projeta tous à terre. Les arbres arrivèrent à leur niveau, puis fixèrent la source lumineuse et s'inclinèrent.

- Magicien noir, ces intrus causent du grabuge dans la forêt, dit le monstre.

Ils se lancèrent tous des regards horrifiés, le magicien noir... c'était Herman ! Francky réagit le premier et sortit son épée en se jetant vers la lumière.

- Ca c'est pour Greg enculé !

Une nouvelle rafale lumineuse le renvoya par terre, son épée vola au loin. Alex qui allait sortir son arc, se ravisa aussitôt, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Devons-nous les tuer ?

Ludo fit un signe de croix alors que Macky baissait la tête impuissant.

Glandor Nord - 16h11

Bocca étant fatigué par la journée, Junior pensa qu'il était préférable d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il y avait de plus une rivière à l'endroit où ils étaient et ils pourraient ainsi boire et se laver avant de repartir.

- J'espère qu'on aura assez à manger, parce qu'ici on va pas trouver grand chose, dit Junior regardant son ventre d'un air inquiet.

- Bah tant qu'y a la flotte mon poto !

- Mouais...

Bocca sortit son cahier et fit ses devoirs car il se rappelait que Furlan attendait son travail et n'aimait pas les retards. Junior quant à lui, préféra faire un tour rapide des lieux car il avait quand même trouvé de la végétation au milieu de ce chaos. Il espérait peut-être trouver des baies, c'était toujours bon à prendre pour son goûter. Bocca travaillait avec application sur la radioactivité alpha lorsqu'il entendit un craquement. Il releva la tête et ferma son cahier.

- Junior ?

Pas de réponse, il se leva et scruta les environs, posant machinalement une main protectrice sur les lunettes de pouvoir.

- Regarde ça ! J'ai trouvé des framboises ! s'exclama Junior en surgissant derrière lui.

- Ah !

Il fit un bond d'un mètre et se cassa la gueule par terre.

- Hé, faut pas être cardiaque comme ça.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Bocca lança un dernier regard vers l'endroit où il avait entendu le craquement puis se ravisa et rouvrit son cahier. A quelques mètres, bien caché dans les buissons, Duss marmonnait en jubilant.

- Oui, c'est ça, séparez-vous, bientôt tu seras mort, et elles seront pour moi. Sale petit hobbit.

Illouporn - Au même moment

- Alors maître, quelle est votre décision ? demanda l'arbre.

- Tu as bien travaillé Rocco, répondit-il d'une voix calme, tu peux disposer.

L'arbre inclina la tête et partit avec ses semblables dans un vacarme assourdissant. Cependant, nos héros n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ils avaient reconnu cette voix, ce n'était pas celle d'Herman. Mais c'était celle de...

La lumière faiblit progressivement, laissant apparaître une forme humaine qui marchait doucement vers eux. Ils distinguaient petit à petit tous les détails, le pantacourt qu'ils reconnaitraient entre mille, le T-shirt de l'OGCN et le bâton contenant la flamme sacrée d'Anor.

- Greg... articula difficilement Ludo.

- Comment est-ce possible ? ajouta Alex.

- Nous t'avons vu tomber... termina Adri.

Il leur sourit et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Cela ne se peut... dit Macky, c'est un mirage. Comment aurait-il vaincu le Eauttedog et survécu à la chute ?

- Je reconnais que ça n'a pas été facile. Mais vous me connaissez, rien ne m'est impossible.

- Greg... réussit enfin à dire Francky.

- Greg, répéta-t-il semblant réfléchir, oui... Greg, Greg le Rouge et Noir... c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je suis Greg le Noir et Rouge.

- Et ça change quoi ? demanda Ludo.

- Ca change tout, bon j'ai pas que ça à foutre alors je vous fais le topo : c'est la merde ! Vous avez été assez con pour laisser l'autre abruti partir tout seul avec les lunettes et il se fera baiser par le premier orque qui le croisera.

- Ca c'est la faute à Francky, dit Alex, c'est lui qui lui a dit de partir.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi, dit-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches, il faut vite s'assurer qu'il pourra terminer sa quête.

- Mais j'ai un plan pour ça ! annonça fièrement Francky.

- Ouais ben moi aussi, et il est meilleur que le tien alors tu la fermes et tu écoutes ok ?

Francky bouda et alla s'appuyer contre un arbre.

- Nous avons peu de temps, Herman devient de plus en plus fort, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Estégéhan ne lui cède, nous devons aider Couppey à le repousser.

- Donc ? demanda Macky.

- Donc en route pour Etarace !

Etarace - 17h21

Tinou venait d'être expulsé et cela réjouissait Gatti, il était le seul véritable opposant à sa quête de pouvoir. Il avait maintenant le champ libre et pouvait manipuler ce con de roi comme il l'entendait. Cependant, un autre problème l'inquiétait. Il alla dans ses appartements et sortit une boule de cristal d'un vieux tiroir. Il posa une main dessus. Au même moment, Herman ressentit comme un léger choc et partit dans la salle principale de sa tour où le Planjtetir brillait. Il plaça lui aussi sa main dessus et entra en contact avec Gatti.

- Maître, je viens d'apprendre que Hervé du Branlgro marchait sur Merdenbard avec son armée.

- Parfait, ce sera un bon entraînement pour ma nouvelle armée de choc. Quand seront-ils là ?

- D'un instant à l'autre maître, Tinou les a croisé ce matin à la frontière.

- Très bien, poursuis ta mission et attends les ordres. Tu seras grandement récompensé pour ton aide précieuse.

Le visage de Gatti se tordit en un sourire diabolique et il rit en retournant dans la salle du trône pour accroitre un peu plus son emprise sur l'esprit du roi.


	7. Au galop

Région abandonné du Glandor – 3h21

Bocca se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, seuls les ronflements de Junior troublaient le silence. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait changé. Toutes ces épreuves avaient fini par le rendre plus dur et plus réservé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que le danger était proche. Derrière un arbre non loin de là, Duss retenait sa respiration de peur d'être découvert. Il attendait le moment où les deux dormiraient profondément pour les voler. Seulement il savait que le hobbit restait sur ses gardes.

il n'était pas d'une laideur repoussante comme on pouvait l'imaginer, certes son regard avait maintenant quelque chose d'effrayant mais on sentait qu'il y avait eu un jour un sourire et des dents sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas un monstre et on pouvait comprendre que Salvatore l'ait épargnée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bocca se rallongea et il se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil.

- Bientôt… mon précieux… bientôt….

Tour de Merdenbard – 6h30

Herman regardait avec un sentiment de fierté son armée qui s'activait au pied de son immense tour. Il attendait de pied ferme l'armée d'Hervé.

- Une fois le Branlgro mis hors course, les Estéhirrims iront se cacher, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à les anéantir dans leur trou.

Un bataillon d'orques arriva par le sud.

- Maître, s'exclama Gatti, ce sont les orques que nous avons envoyé patrouillés dans le Glandor.

- Très bien, allons voir de quoi il retourne.

Ils descendirent et arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier au moment où la troupe s'arrêtait.

- Master Herman, dit le chef, nous n'avons rien trouvé au Glandor.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

- Ben euh…

- Je vous ai dit de revenir avec le semi-homme ! Pas de me raconter votre vie bande de saucisses !

- Pardon Master je…

- Expelliarmus !

Un énorme éclair rouge jaillit du bâton d'Herman et désintégra l'orque.

- Toi ! dit-il en pointant un autre orque du doigt.

- Oui maître ? demanda-t-il en tremblant.

- Tu vas me ramener ce tas d'incapables d'où vous venez ! Et je ne veux plus vous voir sans un semi-homme !

- Bien sûr maître…

- Mais maître, dit prudemment un autre orque en s'avançant… nous avons pensé comme la guerre va commencer que…

- Que quoi ? Que j'aurais besoin de vous ?

- Et ben… oui…

Herman lança un regard à Gatti et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

- What a joke ! Oh sacré Hubert… ah ah ah !

- T'as gagné au loto ? demanda Gatti ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

- Assez ri, maintenant hors de ma vue !

Les orques partirent rapidement avec un regard d'incompréhension. Non loin de là, Xav et Damien avaient épié la conversation.

- Tu as entendu ça ? dit Xav, la guerre va commencer. Il faut qu'on trouve les hobbits.

- Mais comment on peut savoir où il les détient ?

- Il va falloir fouiller.

- Génial, on va expliquer aux 6000 Huruk-haï qu'on est juste là pour vérifier si nos potes ne sont pas dans le coin.

- Mais non abruti ! On va se déguiser !

- Et en quoi ? En caillou ?

- Exactement !

Damien regarda sans comprendre son ami qui s'accroupit et passa sa longue cape sur tout son corps, les plis de la cape et sa couleur gris clair lui donnait effectivement l'apparence d'une grosse pierre.

- D'où tu la sors cette cape ?

- Oh je connais un magicien qui étudie à Staduray. Il s'appelle Harry mais lui il arrive à disparaître complètement l'enculé.

- Et comment je fais ? Ma cape est verte.

- Tu l'as dans le cul.

- Pf… non sans dec.

- Non tu l'as vraiment dans le cul…

- Bon alors je reste là pendant que tu vas voir ?

- Ben on n'a pas trop le choix. Attends prends mon Iphone, si quelque chose devait m'arriver… je veux que tu le mettes sur Twitter…

- Euh ok…

- Et n'envoie pas des messages dégueu aux autres !

Il se changea en pierre et avança lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer sous le regard consterné de Damien.

Lisière nord de Illouporn – 11h20

Macky, Momo, Greg, Alex, Ludo, Adri et Francky étaient enfin sortis de cette putain de forêt. Momo était sur les épaules d'Alex car il ne pouvait toujours pas marché.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Greg, quand on arrivera à Etarace, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi.

Il siffla d'un air étrange et attendit.

- Mais tu es con ou quoi ? demanda Francky.

Un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Un cheval blanc s'avança rapidement vers eux et s'arrêta juste devant eux.

- Apoil, mon fidèle ami. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Il monta dessus et le cheval hennit en se cabrant pour faire classe.

- Greg et les chevaux… c'est une longue histoire, soupira Alex.

- Faites monter Momo derrière moi, dit Greg.

- Et nous on peut crever, c'est ça ? demanda Adri.

- Oui en gros c'est ça.

Ludo prit une grande inspiration et siffla de toutes ses forces. Une pute sortit de la forêt derrière eux et vint se poster devant lui.

- 5 euros la pipe, 10 euros la baise, 20 euros la totale.

Ils restèrent tous troublés quelques secondes, puis voyant qu'Adri commençait à regarder combien il avait, Greg foudroya la pute d'une attaque Tonnerre.

- Garde la monnaie, lui dit-il.

- Va te faire enculer ! s'exclama Ludo, elle allait sucer.

- C'est toi qui va sucer si tu continues à me faire chier.

- Bon on s'en branle, intervint Francky impatient, comment on fait pour te suivre.

- Si vous voulez j'irai pas trop vite pour que vous puissiez courir à mon rythme.

- Putain mais ça fait 1 semaine qu'on n'arrête pas de courir ! s'exclama Alex.

- Tu veux nous faire courir jusqu'à Etarace ! s'insurgea à son tour Macky, c'est au moins à 60 km !

- 60 km ! rajouta Ludo, c'est trop long ! Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinteurs, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

- Et puis surtout qu'on arrivera là-bas dans 4 jours… soupira Francky, on est un peu à court de temps.

- Bon d'accord, dit enfin Greg.

Il siffla à nouveau et 3 autres chevaux vinrent se poser à côté du premier.

- Et tu peux faire ça à volonté ? demanda Adri.

- Ah le cheval ça m'a pris très tôt… répondit-il avec nostalgie.

Ils montèrent tous et partirent vers le nord laissant derrière eux la sinistre forêt de Illouporn.


	8. Infiltration

Merdenbard - 12h45

Xav essayait de se rapprocher discrètement en évitant les Huruk-hai parce que même s'il était bien camouflé, un caillou qui avance... c'est louche !

- Putain de merde, mais ils sont combien dans ce trou ?

Un chef Huruk-hai arriva derrière lui et il se figea d'horreur, essayant de retenir sa respiration.

- Ca sent la viande fraîche par ici.

_Merde merde merde..._

- Normal chef, dit-il un autre guerrier, c'est tous les petits prisonniers qui nous traînent sous le nez, une vraie torture de ne pas pouvoir les manger.

- Le maître a été très clair, nous devons les garder vivant, avec un peu de chance, le semi-homme que nous cherchons viendra pour les délivrer et nous le tiendrons !

- Ben qu'il se dépêche, j'ai faim moi !

- Silence ! Maître Herman m'a dit qu'une armée approchait, nous aurons le droit de garder les corps de nos ennemis.

Un sourire immonde apparut sur les lèvres de tous les monstres présents.

- Ce soir on va se faire un festin !

_Beurk... j'espère qu'ils vont tous crever ces enculés... bon en attendant je dois trouver les hobbits, ils ne doivent pas être loin si on peut les sentir d'ici._

Damien, bien caché derrière un arbre, s'amusait avec l'iPhone de Xav pour passer le temps.

- What a joke ! Il croit que je vais pas envoyer de messages... il est con ou quoi ?

Il envoya un message à Bocca.

"Coucou ! Tu veux voir ma bite ?"

Nord-Est du Glandor

Bip bip !

Bocca sortit son téléphone de sa poche et haussa un sourcil en lisant le message.

- Ah ah ! Je le savais qu'il était pd !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Junior.

Merdenbard

Damien reçut une réponse rapidement

"Je l'ai déjà regarder pendant que tu dormais la semaine dernière"

- Beurk ! C'est vraiment un gros pervers celui-là, je préfère pas rester avec lui.

Un cri lointain lui fit relever brusquement la tête, il eut d'abord peur que Xav se soit fait découvert, mais il vit que les Huruk-hai se rassemblaient tous au pied de la tour. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi, il voyait au loin l'armée du Branlgro qui avançait rapidement.

Xav vit tous les Huruk-hai partir, il avait le champ libre ! Il avança rapidement pour entrer dans l'énorme puits où vivaient les Huruk-hai.

- En tout cas il a la même odeur de merde.

Damien s'approcha un peu pour voir ce qu'il se passait devant.

L'armée s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres et Hervé se mit devant.

- Herman ! Il est temps que vos agissements cessent ! Rendez-vous et nous éviterons des pertes !

- Des pertes mais pour qui ? demanda celui-ci du sommet de sa tour, Gatti jubilant à côté de lui, mes soldats ne sont nés que pour tuer, pas pour vivre et s'établir ici, vos soldats ont peur, je le lis dans leurs yeux !

Les Huruk-hai poussèrent un grondement monstrueux, en effet, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous allier à Orson le Maléfique ! La Terre de Gauche doit rester libre !

- Que de vaines paroles ! Attaquez-moi donc, que je vois de quelles forces la Terre de Gauche dispose pour me tenir tête.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Une merde, un enculé, un pauvre type, un vicieux, un connard, une pute, une salope, une...

Herman leva sa main droite et Hervé sentit sa gorge oppressée.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'insulter, Hervé du Branlgro.

Hervé suffoquait. Les soldats derrière lui paniquaient, ne sachant que faire.

- Vous ne direz plus jamais un mot.

Hervé tenta d'enlever une chose invisible autour de sa gorge, mais c'était peine perdu, il devenait très pâle.

- Et une dernière chose... je suis ton père.

Hervé trouva la force de hausser un sourcil, surpris par cette déclaration.

- Non je déconne !

Il leva son bras d'un geste brusque et Hervé décolla pour s'écraser par terre quelques mètres plus loin.

- Huruk-hai ! A l'attaque !

Xav avait enlever sa cape maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne préférait pas savoir d'où provenait le vacarme au-dessus de lui. La galerie était immense, Herman avait creusé bien profond dans cette terre de merde.

- Faudrait faire gaffe qu'il réveille pas lui aussi un Eauttedog... parce que quand y en a un ça va, mais c'est quand ils sont plusieurs que ça se complique.

Il entendit soudain un léger bruit, comme des murmures. Il se tourna dans cette direction et vit un couloir sombre. Il s'y engagea rapidement et au détour d'un mur il vit une immense cage dans l'obscurité et enfermé dedans, une vingtaine de hobbits.

- Regardez ! Un des nôtres ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Enfin, je vous ai trouvé ! Je vais vous sortir de là !

- Xav ?

- Gui ?

Certains hobbits s'écartèrent et laissèrent apparaître un autre hobbit, complètement similaire à Xav.

- Mon frère !

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Gui ? demanda Xav énervé, tu es con ou quoi ?

- Non mais c'est toi qui avait gardé les clefs de la maison alors je suis resté enfermé dehors et ils m'ont choppé.

- Pf... je t'avais dit de venir avec moi, t'avais quoi à faire quand je suis parti ?

- Va te faire enculer.

- Bon maintenant arrête, je te jure tu vas t'en prendre une !

- Va te faire foutre, tu m'emmerdes.

- Oui je t'emmerde, tu me casses les couilles alors ferme ta gueule !

- Bon tu nous sors de là oui ? demanda un troisième.

- Oui c'est bon...

Heureusement pour lui, la clef de la cage était accrochée au mur à côté. Il ouvrit la cage et ils sortirent tous.

- Par contre, magnez-vous le cul et en silence, si ces connards reviennent, on est baisé.

Ils sortirent du puits en file indienne tout en faisant gaffe à ce qu'il n'y ait personne.

Dehors, Damien était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, l'armée du Branlgro n'avait aucune chance. Les Huruk-hai tuaient, déchiquetaient, écrasaient, brisaient, mangeaient. La terre était souillée de sang et les soldats essayaient de fuir sans succès. C'était un véritable massacre qui réjouissait visiblement Herman.

- Ho ! Le rosbif !

Il se tourna et vit tous les hobbits dans son dos.

- Woh... t'as réussi ?

- Non c'est juste des connards que j'ai rencontré au marché !

- Sans dec ?

- Bon ta gueule ! Viens on se casse d'ici !

- Attends... regarde, c'est horrible !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas rester ! S'ils nous chopent on est morts !

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va aller ?

- Ben nous on va rentrer chez nous, on en a plein le cul, dit un des hobbits.

Un murmure d'approbation l'accompagna et les hobbits partirent sans plus attendre, seul Gui resta.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là toi ?

- Ben c'est toujours toi qui a les clefs.

- Bon alors tu viens avec nous.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Va te faire enculer, ça te va ?

- Parfait !

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un premier temps le plus possible de Merdenbard pour réfléchir à une solution.


	9. Le suiveur

Plaines du Estégéhan - 14h20

- # Tagada tagada, voilà les daltons... #

- Ta gueule ! Sale nain ! s'exclama Alex.

- Vous faites chier, on peut jamais rien faire pendant qu'on voyage.

- Si, on peut se branl... s'ébranler devant la beauté des paysages, répondit Greg.

- On peut aussi tirer une pute sur le bord de la route, ajouta Adri.

- Ben non, l'autre connard les foudroie avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'y toucher.

- Bon on arrive quand ? demanda Momo.

- Dans pas longtemps, tu vois la colline là-bas ? expliqua Greg.

- Euh... ouais.

- Et ben c'est pas là !

- Normal... soupira Alex.

- A part ça, vous pensez que l'autre merde s'en sort ?

- Espérons...

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir ?

- Si, j'ai des nouveaux pouvoirs de visions maintenant, dit Greg.

- Ben, pourquoi tu t'en sers pas ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

Il s'esclaffa tout seul.

- Ca lui a pas fait du bien de mourir... soupira Macky.

- Bon, plus sérieusement, reprit le sorcier, Etarace est vraiment sur la colline là-bas.

- Au moins, on est bientôt arrivé.

Glandor - 15h56

- J'ai trouvé des noix ! cria Junior.

- Yeah !

- Futés les hobbits d'avoir grimpé si haut ! lança Duss en apparaissant au travers d'un buisson.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des trois ne bougeaient. Junior avala une noix et finit par dire :

- Mais t'es qui toi ?

- Merde, je savais que c'était pas encore maintenant... pardon on la refait ?

- Je te reconnais, tu es Duss ! dit Bocca, tu nous suis depuis que tu es sur notre trace.

- Ce que tu viens de dire ne veut rien dire, connard.

- Oui mais moi au moins, je dis mes répliques au bon moment !

- Oui mais moi au moins, j'ai un rôle mystérieux.

- Ben moi je suis le héros, alors... hein ?

- Pff... Héros de merde oui, tout le monde le sait comment ça va finir, y a que tes potes qui ont des vrais scènes d'action et qui prennent de vrais risques. Toi t'es toujours la merde en arrière plan.

- Eh ! Vous me cassez les burnes tous les deux, déclara Junior.

...

- Bon que nous veux-tu ? demanda Bocca.

- Je veux vous tuer tous les deux pour... je veux dire que... en fait j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un guide pour aller au Monts Infranchissables en échappant aux orques.

- Ca nous aiderait en effet.

- Et bien voilà... je pense que je peux le faire, je peux vous amener là-bas sans trop de problèmes.

- Yeah ! Tope là !

- Non c'est un piège, dit Junior.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

- C'est vrai ça, poursuivit Duss, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sens au fond de moi-même.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi je sens un drôle de truc, remarqua Bocca.

- Non ça, c'est parce que j'ai mangé du cassoulet à midi, expliqua Junior.

- D'oh !

- Nous jurons de servir le maître, nous le jurons sur le Précieux ! déclara Duss avec une grande révérence.

- Le quoi ? s'étonna Junior.

- Yeah ! Je suis le maître maintenant, cria Bocca avec satisfaction, c'est d'accord, guide-nous esclave !

- Bien maître... (sale petite merde... je vais te faire bouffer ta merde).

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai marché dans la merde... c'est vraiment une journée de merde.

- Tu as dit 2 fois merde ! remarqua Junior.

- Et alors ?

- Alors... merde... soupira-t-il.

Etarace - 16h06

La cavalerie arrivait au pied de la colline sur laquelle était construite Etarace, la capitale du Estégéhan.

- Et ça c'est censé être une ville ? demanda Ludo.

- Hé ho ! Tu respectes un peu ! répliqua Macky, il y a eu plus de guerres ici que dans tes mines.

- Moi au moins, j'ai du mythril et de la bière dans ma mine... ronchonna le nain.

- Assez, les coupa Greg, le roi est dans un piteux état à ce qu'il parait, nous ne serons certainement pas les bienvenus, donc pas de conneries !

Ludo avait de quoi se posait des questions en effet, la petite bourgade d'Etarace ressemblait davantage à Bled en Bledor où Momo faisait ses commerces illicites plutôt qu'à une métropole, capitale d'un grand pays de la Terre de Gauche. Cependant, le roi avait décidé d'habiter dans ce bled pourri et par conséquent, tout le monde devait fermer sa gueule.

- Le roi retrouvera certainement la raison quand je lui expliquerai la situation, dit Macky d'un ton assuré.

- En tout cas, ils nous regardent avec un drôle d'air, remarqua Francky notant les regards sombres des paysans devant leurs maisons.

- C'est la faute du nain, répondit Alex, il sent tellement la merde que ça leur pique les yeux... Désolé, dit-il à un passant qui fit un bond de trois mètres.

- C'est plutôt l'odeur du trou du cul de ce cheval, répondit le concerné, ça sent le cadavre à plein nez.

- Je vous ai dit de fermer vos gueules ! tonna Greg.

- Pf... il m'énerve à se prendre pour le chef celui-là... soupira Adri.

Seul Momo restait silencieux, sa condition ne lui permettait pas de se plaindre, ses amis auraient pu le laisser mourir à maintes reprises, pourtant il leur devait à tous la vie. Il avait compris que leur mission était très importante et il regrettait du fond du coeur d'avoir tenté de dérober les lunettes à Bocca.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la colline où la plus grande maison, visiblement la salle du trône, se tenait. Plusieurs soldats montaient la garde et vinrent sur leur passage.

- Quel est l'objet de votre visite ? demanda un des soldats.

- Nous venons apporter des nouvelles de la Terre de Gauche au roi, expliqua poliment Greg.

- Vous ne pouvez rencontrer le roi ainsi armés, répondit-il.

- Soldat ! tonna Macky, je suis capitaine des cavaliers Estéhirrims ! Nous devons urgemment voir le roi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Peut-être bien, mais je dois suivre les ordres de Gatti Langue de Serpent.

- Gatti ? s'étonna Macky, qu'est-ce que ce moins que rien fait ici ? Où est Tinou ?

- Je ne le sais pas, maintenant veuillez laisser vos armes ici, nous vous les rendrons plus tard.

- Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Greg, faites ce qu'il dit.

Macky lança un regard mauvais au soldat, mais finit par donner son épée et sa lance. Alex donna son arc et ses dagues, Adri son arc et son épée, Ludo sa longue hache et les deux petites qu'il gardait au dos. Francky faillit fondre en larmes, il ne voulait pas donner son épée, c'était soi disant un cadeau de sa maman, qu'il avait depuis tout petit.

- Allez, le consola Greg, je te promets qu'ils te la rendront, maintenant on va voir le roi.

- Un instant !

- Quoi encore ?

- Le cul de jatte ne m'a pas donné son arme ! dit-il en désignant Momo.

- J'ai pas d'armes, je suis sans papiers sans rien.

- Bon très bien, et votre bâton, dit-il à Greg.

- Oh, vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui...

- Euh... vous êtes pas vieux du tout...

- Oui, mais vous comprenez, j'ai une entorse à la cheville, et comme je joue toujours au foot dessus, et puis j'ai pris un crampon dans le dos, et j'ai le coude qui saigne, et j'ai la gastro et...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, vous pouvez entrer.

Ce n'est pas sans un sourire en coin que Greg, suivi de sa bande, pénétra dans la salle du trône.


	10. L'éveil

Estégéhan - Plaines d'Ouestemnaze - 16h12

Gui, Xav et Damien courraient pour fuir le plus loin possible de Merdenbard, l'alerte allait être donnée d'une minute à l'autre et ils ne préféraient pas se trouver dans la périmètre à ce moment là.

- C'est horrible comment ils se sont faits massacrés... finit par dire Damien.

- Qui ? demanda Gui.

- L'armée qui attaquait Herman, c'était le Branlgro je crois, leur chef a insulté le magicien et il l'a démoli d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le président du Branlgro est mort ? s'exclama Xav.

- Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ?

- Moi non, mais c'est le père d'Adri.

- Qui c'est Adri ? demanda Gui.

- Toi ta gueule, t'avais qu'à être là depuis le début.

- Moi non plus je sais pas qui c'est, concéda Damien.

- Putain mais vous êtes des blaireaux ! pesta le hobbit, c'est un mec de la Communauté.

- Quelle communauté ? demanda Gui.

- Oh mais tu es con ou quoi ? La Communauté de la Paire !

- La paire de couilles ? demanda Damien.

- Rah !

Etarace - 16h14

Un cortège de soldats accompagna l'entrée de ce qu'il restait de la dite Communauté. Tout au bout de la salle, assis sur son trône, le roi Couppey semblait complètement à l'Ouest (pas au Tfoudmacouy, plus loin). Gatti était à ses côtés et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille.

- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué, Roi Couppey ! lança Greg.

Le vieux roi mit un certain temps à comprendre, puis à chercher sa réponse, et enfin à la donner :

- Et pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil ? Greg, corbeau de tempête...

- Excellente question mon suzerain, renchérit Gatti.

Ce dernier s'avança vers les visiteurs d'un pas menaçant.

- Vous devriez savoir que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, Greg maison Rouge et Noir, repartez avec vos sbires.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de sbire ? s'énerva Ludo.

- Ta gueule sale merde ! répondit Greg au perfide serviteur, je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles avec une salope dans ton genre !

Il le menaça dans son bâton et le visage déjà très blanc de Gatti pâlit.

- Je vous avais dit de lui prendre son bâton !

Les soldats s'affolèrent et tentèrent d'approcher Greg. Cependant, Alex, Ludo, Adri, Francky et Macky firent barrage et désarmèrent tous les soldats à l'aide de leurs seules mains.

- Je suis le capitaine des Estéhirrims ! lança Macky, où sont mes hommes ? Jamais ils n'écouteraient ce vil serpent de malheur !

Ludo passa derrière Gatti et lui baissa son pantalon, ce dernier se retrouva en caleçon alors que le nain se tordait de rire à terre.

- Pobalo !

Greg avait enfin le champ libre pour s'avancer vers le roi.

- Votre esprit est enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps, je vous libère de l'envoutement d'Herman.

Il agita la main en fermant les yeux mais rien ne se passa. Le vieux roi finit par lâcher un rire guttural avant de dire :

- What a joke ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Greg le Rouge... ah !

Greg avait retiré sa veste NISSA et révéla sa tenue non pas Rouge et Noire, mais Noire et Rouge (ce qui change tout).

- Je vous aspirerai Herman, comme on aspire le sperme d'une bite !

- Si je sors, Couppey meurt !

- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, vous ne le tuerez peut-être pas lui, enfin j'espère...

- Le Estégéhan est à moi !

Un dernier coup de bâton et le roi s'effondra sur son trône.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? s'alarma Macky.

- Attends pauvre con.

Lentement, le roi sembla retourver des couleurs et même rajeunir légèrement, ses yeux injectés de sang redevinrent marron et ses traits se raffermirent. Il se redressa lentement et contempla ses mains incrédules, comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vues.

- Respirez à nouveau l'air libre, mon ami, dit enfin Greg avec un sourire satisfait.

- Sombres ont été mes rêves, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Heu... on s'en branle, dit doucement Ludo.

- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force, si ils empoignaient votre sexe... votre épée ! bégaya Greg.

Le roi se leva prit son épée et la tira d'un geste assuré. Il regarda enfin l'assemblée devant lui et dévisagea tout le monde.

- Macky mon ami ! Où sont vos cavaliers du Lideurprayce ?

- Hélas mon roi je ne les ai pas revus depuis mon départ pour Taitai Wowo il y a deux mois.

- Et où sont Tinou et les soldat de Brèle ?

- Nous les avons vus récemment, répondit Francky, ils ont arrêté un bataillon d'Hruk-hai à l'Ouest puis sont revenus ici, ils devraient y être.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Gatti.

- Toi ! s'exclama Macky en l'empoignant par le col avec son regard de chasseur, que leur as-tu fait ?

Gatti se contenta d'un sourire machiavélique.

- Si vous voulez des informations, il va falloir me donner quelque chose en échange.

- On te donnera la chance de rester en vie, répondit Alex.

- Ou alors on te promet de pas trop t'abimer le cul, ajouta Adri.

- Mais dans les deux cas, tu devrais t'en sortir, conclut Greg.

Il les regarda tous attentivement, ils ne semblaient pas plaisanter. Il soupira et finit par concéder :

- Ils ont été tous bannis, ils sont partis vers le Nord pour sortir du territoire, de toute façon Orson les trouvera et les réduira en miettes.

- Pas si je les rattrape avant ! répondit Greg.

- What a joke, vous n'y arriverez jamais.

Greg commença à partir mais Gatti ajouta :

- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna.

- L'armée du Branlgro a attaqué Merdenbard ce matin comme vous devez le savoir.

- Et ?

- Aucun n'a survécu.

Adri se rua sur lui et poussa Macky pour pouvoir le tenir.

- Que dis-tu ?

- L'armée d'Herman n'a fait qu'une bouchée de vos soldats, il est prêt à tous vous affronter, vous ne gagnerez pas.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, Adri était détruit, ses amis et son père étaient morts. Ludo vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule (enfin sur la hanche il ne pouvait pas aller plus haut) et dit :

- Je suis désolé.

- Je dois partir.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois rentrer à Minas Tabith. Ma place n'est plus ici, mon peuple a besoin de moi, je suis le nouveau président, avoua-t-il sombrement.

Tout le monde se regarda interloqué, jamais il n'avait été question d'abandonner leur mission.

- Adri a raison, finit par dire Greg, il ne doit plus rester avec nous, rentre au Branlgro, et puisse la force des Molars te préserver.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, récupéra ses affaires, puis partit sans plus un mot.


	11. Plan de guerre

_Greg gagne un niveau.  
_

_Niv 16 Att 81 Def 97 Int 89 For 77 Esq 78 PV 3200 PM 1500 Bonus 190_

- Ah enfin, ça faisait un moment que je l'attendais.

- Bon je peux récupérer mon épée ? geignit Francky.

- Et ça va, ils vont te la rendre, répondit Alex, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette épée ?

- Elle est spéciale !

- Quoi ? Elle peut être maniée que par un con ?

- Ta gueule pour voir ? Je te dis que c'est la dernière relique du Glandor ! C'est l'épée Encuril ! Elle a appartenu à tous les rois du Glandor.

- Quel nom de merde !

- N'empêche que j'ai tué 6745 ennemis avec.

- Bon vos gueules, nous avons fort à faire ! les coupa Greg.

Il se tourna vers le roi.

- Nous devons nous préparer à affronter Herman, nous ne pouvons le laisser agir librement où le Estégéhan sera réduit en poussière.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? S'il a anéanti le Branlgro, mon armée ainsi réduite ne saurait l'assiéger.

- Je vais partir chercher vos exilés.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Macky. Ce sont mes hommes !

- Bien, nous avons peu de temps, je dois savoir où nous nous retrouverons pour la bataille.

- Et puis ton armée n'est pas si ridicule, ajouta Ludo, maintenant qu'on va l'intégrer.

- Wesh ! ajouta Alex.

- Un elfe et un nain au service du Estégéhan, what a joke !

- Et un beau gosse ! ajouta Francky.

- Et un arabe ! dit Momo qui rampait toujours à terre.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Momo, dit Greg, le niveau 16 m'a donné un nouveau sort, la réintégration du squelette.

- Et ?

- Regarde ! _Alakazam !_

Momo regarda avec des yeux ronds ses deux jambes repousser à une vitesse folle, il retrouva ses pieds et agita les orteils comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient réels. Cependant quelque chose clochait.

- Te voilà enfin apte au combat.

- Euh... non Greg regarde.

- Ah ah ! Il a des mains à la place des pieds ! s'exclama Ludo.

- Merde, je me suis gouré de sort ! Attends je crois que c'est ça... _Occulus Reparo !_

Les deux mains qu'il avait au bas des jambes se transformèrent en pieds. Il se releva et prit place à côté de ses amis.

- Il l'a piqué à Harry Potter celui-là... marmonna Macky.

- A qui ?

- Oh un pote à Xav...

- Bon vos gueules assez perdu de temps ! Nous devons partir sur le champ pour retrouver Tinou ! ordonna Greg

- Alors va vite ! répondit Francky, et arrête de nous casser les burnes ! Nous on attend que ça que tu partes.

- Merci...

Le roi Couppey se leva.

- Je vous attendrai mon ami, mais je ne puis faire patienter mon peuple ici, où nous sommes si vulnérables.

- Quelle idée d'habiter un bled pareil aussi... lâcha Ludo.

- Que proposez-vous alors ? demanda Greg.

- Nous allons nous rendre au Gouffre de Brèle, là-bas nous serons en sécurité.

- Bonne idée, ajouta Macky enthousiaste, nous n'avons jamais connu la défaite dans les murs de For le Porc !

- Allons l'annoncer au peuple !

Les deux hommes sortirent sur la grand place du village. Greg, en revanche, faisait la gueule.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux du pain ? lui demanda Alex, inquiet.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le problème... Le gouffre de Brèle est une impasse dans la montagne. Si Herman attaque là-bas, nous serons piégé.

- Oui mais le mur d'enceinte est très solide.

- Mais s'ils le passent, on ne pourra pas fuir.

- Roh... t'es vraiment pessimiste.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Macky et moi partons sur l'heure !

- C'est ça ciao ! dit joyeusement Francky qui allait enfin pouvoir commander un peu.

- Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour, à l'aube, regardez à l'Est.

- Euh, le cinquième en comptant celui-là ? demanda Momo.

Une heure plus tard, Macky et Greg étaient repartis sur les routes. Momo, Alex, Ludo et Francky restaient à Etarace pour escorter le peuple du Estégéhan jusqu'au gouffre. Ils allaient mener leur première guerre ensemble.

- Et ben ça promet... soupira Ludo.

Forêt de Illouporn - 19h40

Xav, Gui et Damien s'étaient complètement paumés en suivant les directions de Xav.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre à gauche au gros rocher, lui dit Gui.

- Toi ta gueule ! Je sais parfaitement où on va, c'est juste que... il fait sombre et j'ai pas mes lunettes alors j'y vois rien...

- What a fucking cunt ! s'exclama Damien, you're a fucking bastard !

- Hein ?

- Et comment on a pu se retrouver dans une forêt ? remarqua Gui.

- Bah j'en sais rien, j'en ai marre, vous me cassez les couilles... non seulement on vous sauve mais en plus vous êtes pas content ! râla Xav.

- Euh techniquement c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé, rétorqua Damien, parce que tu ne savais pas ramé.

- Oui, bon ça va.

- Kiss my ass.

- Et il va falloir que tu arrêtes de parler anglais.

- Non, moi je trouve ça marrant quand tu captes rien, s'esclaffa Gui.

- Toi non plus, crétin !

- Bah tant que c'est pas moi qu'il insulte.

- Fermez vos gueules ! Y en a qui essayent de dormir ! cria une voix très grave.

- Ah ! crièrent-ils en choeur.

Est du Glandor - 20h06

Bocca, Junior et Duss s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Bocca était épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, Junior n'avait pas confiance en Duss, et dormir à côté de lui était selon lui le meilleur moyen de se faire étrangler dans la nuit. Aussi, il lutta aussi longtemps qu'il put contre le sommeil pour le surveiller. Mais celui-ci semblait dormir profondément. Après quelques heures, il tomba lui aussi de fatigue. Duss ouvrit lentement les yeux avec un sourire satisfait et se leva.

- Bientôt mon précieux... non, je dois obéir au maître... Duss n'a pas de maître... le hobbit joufflu nous observe... crevons-lui les yeux... non, pas faire de mal... Duss... Duss... Fiche moi la paix !... Tu es un cadavre... Non, pas vrai...

- Ta gueule ! cria Bocca.

Duss sursauta, il ne pensait pas les avoir réveiller, il se rallongea et s'endormit pour de bon cette fois.


	12. L'armée du Bas

Forêt de Illouporn – 17h46

Damien, Gui et Xav avaient fait un bond immense en entendant la voix rauque de Rocco surgir de l'ombre.

- Mais t'es qui toi ?

- Je suis Rocco le Sage, gardien de la région sylvestre de Illouporn, ami des buissons et des vignes, grand chêne parmi les…

- Fuck off ! Shut your mouth son of bitch !

- Et je parle plus de 6245 langues !

- Dammit !

- Malheureusement l'anglais n'en fait pas partie, j'espère que tu m'apprendras jeune hobbit.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il le fera, assura Xav.

- Génial, Greg m'a averti de votre venue.

- Greg ? Celui qui est mort ?

- Celui-là même, il m'a dit de vous protéger tant qu'il n'aurait pas vaincu Herman, le coin est plutôt dangereux.

- Greg est vivant ?

- C'est qui Greg ? demandèrent Gui et Damien.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos questions inutiles, je vous emmène tout de suite au cœur de la forêt, là où les arbres font leurs parties de branche en l'air.

- Est-ce que les chênes peuvent s'astiquer le gland ? demanda Gui.

- C'est très gentil à vous, dit Xav, mais on a vraiment autre chose à foutre.

- Et je peux savoir quoi ?

- Non, répondit Damien, au revoir.

- Hors de question, Greg a été formel, je dois vous garder en sécurité jusqu'à son retour.

- Qu'il aille se faire enculer par un troll des cavernes celui-là… jura Xav.

- Il savait que tu dirais ça, il m'a dit de te répondre que c'est quand tu voulais.

- Dammit !

Estégéhan central – 18h46

La nuit tombait lentement sur les plaines interminablement chiantes du Estégéhan, un long convoi parcourait la route principale vers le Sud. Il y avait des cavaliers, des paysans, de nombreuses caravanes, des soldats et en tête, le roi Couppey et ses conseillers.

- Nous allons faire halte pour la nuit ! déclara le roi.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Francky, Alex, Ludo et Momo descendirent de cheval.

- Ce voyage est chiant, grommela Ludo.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, répondit Alex.

- J'ai des jambes, j'ai des jambes ! chantonnait Momo depuis le départ.

- Ta gueule ! s'exclama Francky, tu commences sérieusement à me casser les couilles.

- Je t'emmerde, pedzou !

- Je vais te faire bouffer ta merde !

- Silence ! tonna le roi, sont-ce là les incroyables guerriers que m'a promis Greg ? Une bande d'huards brailleurs et gesticulants incapables de se coordonner !

- Plait-il ? répondit Ludo.

- Qulbutoké !

- Euh ah pue du cul…

- Quel est ce langage ?

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, expliqua Franck, nous ne comprenons que les articles et les prépositions quand vous parlez.

- Parbleu… dans quel excrément me suis-je empêtré ?

Il décida de les laisser tranquille et s'en éloigna le plus possible. Ils montèrent tous leur campement, Momo avait volé deux tentes sur la route. Alex disait que les elfes n'avaient rien à craindre de la nature et qu'il pouvait dormir à la belle étoile, ce qu'il regretta lorsqu'il s'allongea sur une merde de cheval. Franck trouvait la tente trop petite, Ludo trop grande. Bref, c'était le bordel.

- Et si on se faisait un bon barbeuc ? proposa Ludo, comme ça ce serait un vrai camping.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai volé un barbecue y a trois jours, s'exclama Momo.

Ils firent un feu et préparèrent les brochettes et les merguez. Plusieurs paysans vinrent se joindre à eux, attirés par l'odeur. Les disputes d'Alex et Ludo faisaient beaucoup rire l'assistance, ils envisagèrent de devenir comédiens et de vendre leurs disputes. Momo voulait devenir leur agent. Une jeune paysanne vint voir Francky et lui demanda :

- C'est vrai que tu as vaincu un chef de l'armée Huruk-hai tout seul ?

- Apparemment, ma légende me précède.

- Waouh ! Tu dois être trop fort !

Un sourire dangereux illumina son visage, Ludo voulut lui aussi venter ses mérites en rappelant qu'il avait cisaillé les couilles du troll dans Itanain. La jeune fille vomit lorsqu'il sortit la couille gauche de son sac.

- Hélas j'ai pas pu garder la deuxième, c'est lourd ces conneries.

Nord du Glandor – Le lendemain

Bocca et Junior se réveillèrent et s'étirèrent paresseusement. Duss était en train de ronger ce qui ressemblait à une fougère. Il leva la tête et vit leur regard dégoûté, il dit :

- Ben quoi, vous vous attendiez à des gambas ?

- Bon, assez parlé de cochonneries, dit Junior, moi je mange mes travers de porc et on y va.

- Tu as des travers de porc ? s'étonna Bocca.

- Toujours.

Duss les emmena vers l'est tout au long de la journée. La région était vraiment désertique, la nature avait repris ses droits sur la civilisation.

- Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? demanda Junior en début d'après-midi.

- Quoi ?

Il se dirigea vers une falaise et observa la vallée.

- Là regardez !

Une véritable armée traversait la forêt, ce n'était pas des orques, c'était des hommes mais leur armure était différente. Tout à coup, une immense créature émergea, elle était montée par au moins quarante soldats.

- C'est un Mummak-hil ! s'exclama Junior, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un.

- Il vaut mieux se tenir à distance, répondit Bocca.

- Pas rester ici ! s'affola Duss.

- Juste une minute, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ici.

Deux autres Mummaks apparurent à la suite.

- Où vont-ils ? demanda Bocca.

- Ce sont les mercenaires de la Terre d'en Bas, répondit sombrement Duss, ils répondent à l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, très bientôt, son armée sera prête.

Soudain, une volée de flèches venue de nulle part s'abattit sur le convoi.

- C'est une embuscade, s'exclama Bocca. Allons-nous-en, vite !

Ils se relevèrent et partirent en courant dans la direction opposée. Junior se cogna contre ce qu'il croyait être un squelette. Mais l'homme le saisit et le neutralisa facilement. Deux autres hommes s'occupèrent de Duss et Bocca. Celui qui avait arrêté Junior semblait être le chef et leur demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des voyageurs, répondit sauvagement Junior, laissez-nous !

- Vous m'avez plutôt l'air d'être des menteurs, aucun voyageur ne se risquerait par ici.

- Je ne me laisserai pas traiter de menteur par un cadavre.

L'homme attrapa soudainement Junior par le col et tenta de le soulever, mais comme Junior était assez lourd pour un hobbit, il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté.

- Écoute-moi bien ! Si j'ai l'air d'un cadavre, c'est parce que j'aurais déjà dû mourir une dizaine de fois, mais je m'en suis toujours sorti, alors c'est pas une petite merde comme toi qui va me faire peur.

Junior ravala sa salive. Un des hommes s'approcha.

- Sylvain, j'ai des informations, apparemment il y a une grosse bataille à Wesleycity.

- Très bien, nous partons sur le champ. Quant à eux, gardez les prisonniers.

- Oui, capitaine.

Estégéhan – Pendant ce temps

- Hé, c'est moi le capitaine ! cria Francky.

Ludo lui mit une tarte.

- Ta gueule.


	13. L'attaque des Ouargues

Nord du Glandor - 12h54

Les mystérieux ravisseurs de Bocca, Junior et Duss les transportaient avec un sac sur la tête. De ce qu'ils avaient compris, ils se dirigeaient vers Wesleycity, mais n'étant pas du coin, il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit.

- Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? demanda un soldat à Sylvain.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je dois les interroger pour savoir exactement qui ils sont. Ensuite j'aviserai.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils nous fassent remarquer ? Nous sommes des rôdeurs, ce n'est pas très prudent de les garder.

- Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, les orques se massent vers la ville, il n'y a donc aucun danger par ici.

- Bien capitaine.

Cœur de la forêt de Illouporn – 13h26

- Nous arrivons, déclara Rocco. Voici la chambre des Ents.

- Enfin… râla Xav, je veux pas être méchant, mais vous avez le palais Nikaia accroché au cul.

- Je ne vois pas de lit, remarqua Gui.

- C'est la chambre du Conseil des Ents.

- Et bien si vous voulez un conseil, il faudrait mettre un lit dans cette chambre.

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, jeune hobbit.

- I'm used to fuck in a big room like this… hey there's a lot of trees here, what about a treesome ?

Damien s'esclaffa tout seul bien que personne n'ait compris ce qu'il avait dit.

- Vous, les hobbits, êtes vraiment un peuple qu'il faudrait éradiquer, soupira le vieil arbre.

- Bon, j'en ai marre ! tonna Xav. Puisqu'on est là à rien foutre, pourquoi on n'irait pas filer un coup de main aux autres ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben je pense qu'une armée d'arbres pourrait être utile contre un magicien comme Herman.

- Nous, les Ents, sommes restés neutres depuis des millénaires.

- Il serait un peu temps de vous bougez le cul, et de décrocher la caravane.

- Très bien, nous allons réunir le Conseil.

- Parfait.

Rocco poussa un hurlement terrifiant et les trois hobbits se bouchèrent les oreilles.

- Tant que vous y êtes, suggéra Gui, discutez aussi de l'installation d'un réseau téléphonique dans la forêt, ce sera mieux pour vous appeler.

Estégéhan Sud – 15h47

Le convoi de Etarace avançait assez rapidement et pratiquement sans encombres, car Ludo était tombé de cheval huit fois en quarante minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique qu'il fallait tenir les rênes. Franck s'était cogné la tête en entrant dans une caverne, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé la jeune paysanne qui riait chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, au grand damne des autres.

- Enfin un avantage d'être petit, dit Ludo.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, intervint Couppey, nous arriverons au gouffre au crépuscule, hâtons le pas.

Quelques centaines de mètres devant, deux cavaliers servaient d'éclaireurs au groupe.

- Je te parie que ce soir, la grosse Simone va se laisser baiser quand on arrivera au gouffre.

- Eh ! On arrivera à rejoindre deux gouffres dans la même journée !

Les deux pervers rirent à gorge déployée. Peut-être trop déployée car deux flèches les transpercèrent avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre le moindre cri.

Momo s'arrêta en plein milieu des caravanes. Son nez ne le trompait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux du pain ? lui proposa Alex en sortant une baguette sans sel.

- Ta gueule pedzou ! J'ai senti quelque chose.

- Désolé… s'excusa Francky, mais ça fait trois heures que j'ai pas chié.

- Pas toi ! Ca sent… le gros chien enragé !

- Pardon ?

- Un troupeau de Ouargues !

- Quoi ?

- Ils arrivent ! En position !

- Ce ne sont que des fariboles ! s'offusqua Couppey.

- Bon, excusez-nous mais en matière de chien, c'est un expert, répondit Ludo, alors emmenez vos bols de farines au gouffre et nous on s'occupe d'eux.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, dit Momo, je dirais une trentaine.

- Alors cavaliers en avant, repoussez l'ennemi qui nous assaillit et que sa dépouille jonche nos cultures printanières.

Les quatre héros firent une drôle de tête et Francky finit par comprendre.

- En bref, on leur torche la gueule et on revient.

- Yeah !

Ils se mirent en formation d'attaque et s'élancèrent vers les éclaireurs.

- Attendez, monseigneur !

Francky se retourna, la jeune paysanne l'avait retenu par la main.

- Soyez prudent, nous avons tellement besoin de votre bravoure au gouffre.

- Merci gente demoiselle, mais mon devoir m'appelle, je reviendrai c'est promis.

- Alors je vous attendrai. Comment puis-je vous dire au revoir ?

- Dites-moi votre nom, que je sache vous nommer dans mes pensées.

- Josiane.

Une vilaine grimace apparut sur le visage du guerrier alors que ses trois compagnons ne se retenaient plus de rire.

- Ah… et bien… salut, Jo… Jos…. Josi, c'est mignon Josi !

- Je préfère Josiane.

- Mais c'est tellement courant ! Alors que Josi… ou alors Maria, c'est mieux non ?

- Euh… c'est… vexant…

- A bientôt ma belle, et comme on dit, Avé Maria !

Et j'ignore par quel prodige cela se produisit, mais certains paysans sortirent des violons. Franck fonça tête baissée, au triple galop, pour rattraper ses amis.

- Enfin un peu d'action, depuis le début du Tome II, j'ai vraiment rien à branler.

Les cavaliers Ouargues surgirent le long d'une grande falaise, heureusement ils étaient à une bonne distance de la caravane maintenant et les paysans seraient hors de danger. Il dégaina son épée, et donna un coup de talon dans les flancs du cheval. Devant, Alex et Ludo mettaient en place une stratégie de combat.

- Toi tu tiens les rênes, et moi je tire les flèches ! dit Alex.

- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

- Parce que t'es pas archer !

- Oui mais toi t'es à chier.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Dites-le si on vous emmerde ! cria Momo.

Le guerrier maghrébin taillada sa première victime à l'aide d'un enchaînement plutôt acrobatique puisque qu'il fit un double salto sans descendre du cheval. Ludo et Alex changèrent de stratégie, le nain frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait à la hache pendant que l'elfe tirait des flèches sur les ennemis éloignaient, qui tenait les rênes me demandera-t-on. Et bien personne, ils perdirent donc l'équilibre et se cassèrent magistralement la gueule. Francky arriva dans la bataille lancé comme un missile, il enfonça son épée dans la gueule d'un Ouargue qui lui bondissait dessus. Il en chopa un deuxième par la nuque et lui provoqua une rupture d'anévrisme par la force de son poignet.

Pendant ce temps, le petit Ludo courrait au milieu du champ de bataille, il était content parce qu'il venait de couper les pates avant d'un de ces monstres et que ça pissait le sang. Alex, pour sa part, était impressionnant d'efficacité. En effet, il avait abattu onze ennemis avec seulement six flèches. Du coup, personne ne l'approchait. Momo était lui aussi descendu de sa monture, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir se resservir de ses jambes. Il tranchait les adversaires un par un sans vraiment faire de pause.

- Je suis le Kamel Ouali de l'escrime.

La bataille se poursuivait, les Ouargues étaient féroces et avaient dévoré plusieurs malheureux guerriers du Estégéhan. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, essentiellement grâce aux quatre héros. Francky vit un soldat bloqué sous la carcasse d'un loup et vint à son secours alors qu'un autre tentait de le dévorer. Il trancha rapidement la tête de celui-ci et poussa la carcasse pour dégager son camarade.

- Merci monseigneur.

Ce que Francky n'avait pas vu, c'était la charge d'un dernier cavalier Ouargue dans son dos. Le choc lui fit perdre son épée et son seul réflexe fut de planter son couteau de secours dans le cœur du cavalier, cependant son bras était coincé dans les rênes de la bête qui le trainait dans son sillage. Et comme cette bête était vraiment bête, elle fonça droit dans le ravin et tomba, entrainant le rôdeur dans sa chute.


	14. La valeur et l'honneur

- Yahou ! On les a sacrément biflés ! s'exclama Momo sur le champ de la victoire.

La plaine était jonchée de cadavres de loup de Merdenbard, bien entendu, quelques Estéhirrims avaient également péri dans la bataille mais le petit groupe s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

_Alex gagne un niveau._

_Niv 17 Att 64 Def 96 Int 90 For 83 Esq 87 Spé 124 PV 2200 PM 120 Bonus 175  
_

_Ludo gagne un niveau.  
_

_Niv 17 Att 104 Def 86 Int 79 For 88 Esq 85 Spé 30 PV 2400 PM 80 Bonus 814  
_

_Momo gagne un niveau.  
_

_Niv 15 Att 81 Def 80 Int 78 For 82 Esq 80 PV 1700 PM 50 Bonus 148  
_

- Ce soir, on va aux putes ! cria Ludo, c'est moi qui offre !

- Franck n'en aura pas besoin, répondit Alex, puisqu'il a Josiane !

Les trois compagnons se tordirent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils n'entendirent pas les protestations du quatrième.

- Franck ?

- T'es où connard ?

Ils cherchèrent leur ami et retournèrent toute la plaine, Alex finit par tomber sur quelque chose.

- C'est son épée !

Il la ramassa et chercha tout autour mais aucune trace du rôdeur. Il entendit cependant un sinistre ricanement. Ludo s'approcha de l'orque qui en était à l'origine, il était en train de crever dans une grosse bouse.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Réponds et j'abrège tes souffrances.

- Il est… mort…

- Menteur !

- Il est tombé de la falaise…

Momo le saisit par le col et le choc l'acheva. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord et regardèrent en bas, un torrent coulait trente mètres plus bas et de nombreux rochers rendaient la chute encore plus dangereuse. Si Franck était tombé ici, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y ait survécu.

- Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux ! ordonna Couppey, laissez les morts !

Momo, Ludo et Alex lui lancèrent un regard désespéré, le vieux roi soupira et leur fit signe de reprendre la route.

Glandor nord – 17h42

Les rôdeurs s'étaient réfugiés dans une caverne secrète. Junior et Bocca étaient toujours attachés mais on leur avait ôté les sacs. Ils ne savaient pas où était Duss.

- Pourquoi nous retenez-vous ? Nous ne vous avons rien fait ! s'écria Junior.

- Nous sommes en guerre ! répondit Sylvain, je ne peux prendre aucun risque, pas dans un pays comme le nôtre.

- Si nous passons par ici, c'est que nous n'avons pas le choix ! répliqua-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, dites-moi où vous allez.

Junior grimaça, il en avait trop dit. Il jeta un œil à Bocca, il semblait exténué, en effet, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et n'avait pas fait autant de pauses qu'à l'accoutumée.

- S'il vous plait, mon ami est malade, laissez-le se restaurer. Il n'est pas armé alors, libérez ses mains, je vous en prie.

Sylvain les regarda attentivement, il prit finalement un couteau et sectionna les liens non pas seulement de Bocca mais des deux hobbits.

- Très bien, semi-homme. Je vais vous donner de quoi manger et une paillasse pour vous reposer, mais dans deux heures je veux que vous répondiez à mes questions.

Junior échangea un regard avec Bocca et acquiesça.

Gouffre de Brêle – 18h13

Les cavaliers victorieux rejoignirent enfin le gouffre où les paysans étaient déjà arrivés.

- Vous êtes enfin de retour ! s'exclama Josiane, mais… où est Francky ?

Ludo s'avança tristement et répondit :

- Il est tombé…

- Oui mais il a dû se relever après.

- Non, il est tombé dans un gouffre.

- On est dans un gouffre pourquoi il est pas là ?

- Bon, il est mort ! T'as compris maintenant ?!

- Quoi ?...

Le nain repartit avec ses amis pour se reposer, la pauvre jeune fille était retournée par la nouvelle.

Le roi inspecta tous les recoins de la citadelle et renforça ses murs du mieux que possible.

- Fort le Porc n'a jamais été pris par l'envahisseur, qu'importe le nombre de nos ennemis, nous leur survivrons derrière ces murs.

Alex acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu. Il savait qu'Herman préparait une armée gigantesque et que les quelques paysans réfugiés ici ne résisteraient guère longtemps. En plus Francky allait terriblement manqué par son habileté à l'épée.

Caverne du Glandor – 19h36

Junior et Bocca avaient mangé un bon repas et s'étaient détendus quelques minutes. Junior lança un regard vers l'entrée, le garde leur tournait le dos.

- Ecoutez Mr Bocca, utilisez les lunettes, disparaissez et prenez la fuite. Ca vaut toujours mieux que de rester bloqué ici.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Mais si enfin ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je me débrouillerai très bien, après tout ce Sylvain n'a pas l'air si méchant.

- Non, je ne peux pas parce que… si je les mets… il me trouvera.

- Qui ?

- Orson… la dernière fois, il m'a vu, il a voulu me posséder, je ne dois pas recommencer, je suis trop faible maintenant.

- Je vois… qu'allons-nous dire à ce rôdeur ?

- Il faut lui mentir, les lunettes attirent la convoitise des hommes, ils nous les prendraient sans hésiter.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Sylvain entra.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes rassasiés, j'espère que vous allez enfin coopérer.

- Nous vous dirons tout.

- Commençons par cette étrange créature qui vit avec vous. Il a l'air plutôt singulier, il a déjà tenté d'étrangler trois de mes hommes.

- Quelle créature ? demanda Bocca, feignant l'incompréhension.

- Je vois… dans ce cas vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je l'exécute, cette pourriture aurait dû mourir il y a deux siècles.

- Je…

Sylvain guettait la réponse de Bocca avec une certaine satisfaction, il sentait qu'il l'avait piégé.

- Non, laissez-là vivante… cette créature est liée à moi, et moi à elle.

Sylvain regarda Junior et Bocca tour à tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

- C'est notre guide.

- Votre guide vers où ?

Aucun des deux hobbits ne répondit.

- Disons que nous cherchons simplement à éviter les armées de l'Archimenor, dit Junior.

- Qu'est-ce que des orques pourraient bien vouloir à deux petits hobbits ?

Les deux compagnons baissèrent la tête et ne répondirent pas. Sylvain s'approcha, il voyait bien le petit renflement dans la poche de la chemise de Bocca.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi deux hobbits s'éloigneraient tant de leur pays ? souffla-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers la poche et saisit la paire de lunettes. Junior lui agrippa aussitôt le bras et Bocca fit un bond en arrière.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! Ou je vous rosse longues jambes !

- Incroyable… murmura Sylvain, ébahi, depuis tout ce temps, l'arme absolu contre Orson se trouve entre les mains d'un semi-homme.

- Nous allons au Monts Infranchissables ! déclara Junior, pour les détruire, pas pour s'en servir !

- Le pouvoir est là… à ma portée… continua-t-il sans entendre ce que lui disait le hobbit, l'occasion pour Sylvain du Glandor… de prouver sa valeur… et de retrouver son honneur.

- Je vous en supplie, laissez-le… c'est déjà un tel fardeau… ne l'aiderez-vous donc pas ?

Sylvain regarda les deux hobbits, semblant enfin se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et dit finalement.

- Les lunettes iront au Glandor.


	15. Une armée pour détruire les hommes

Sur les routes désertes du Glandor

Bocca et Junior furent transportés de la même manière que la veille, ligotés et les yeux bandés. Duss avait été placé dans une cage car il était trop dangereux, il ne cessait de murmurer :

- Le maître nous a trahis, il nous a abandonné… Duss… Duss…

Sylvain envoya un messager vers la capitale, Timmytown.

- Envoie un message à mon père, dis lui que nous allons rejoindre Wesleycity, dis lui aussi que j'ai un cadeau très spécial pour lui, un cadeau qui nous fera gagner cette guerre.

- Je vous en supplie, dit Bocca sans vraiment le voir, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, les lunettes ne peuvent pas sauver le Glandor, elles n'ont que le pouvoir de détruire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'ai déjà vu ses forces à l'œuvre.

- Détachez-le, que je puisse lui parler.

Deux hommes libérèrent Bocca.

- Parle, que sais-tu sur cette paire que j'ignore ?

- Mes amis ont déjà essayé de s'en emparer alors qu'ils étaient mis en garde. Certains avaient juré de me protéger.

- Qui ?

- Nous étions 9 au départ de Taitai Wowo… deux hobbits, un elfe, un nain, un magicien et quatre hommes, l'un deux était Momo du Blédor et…

- Vous connaissiez Momo ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Momo et moi avons servi dans la même légion il y a de cela dix ans, il est comme un frère pour moi, non je déconne, plutôt un chien. Vous serez triste d'apprendre qu'il est décédé.

- Ah bon, comment ?

- Etant ses amis, j'espérai que vous me l'apprendriez.

- Euh moi je le connais pas, déclara Junior.

- Et ben moi je dis bon débarras, continua Bocca, ce connard a tenté de m'étrangler.

- Non je déconne il est pas mort, en fait j'en sais rien.

- Merde…

Merdenbard – 13h12

Herman regardait tranquillement Midi les Zouzous à la télé, il adorait Olive et Tom tm.

- Ils sont toujours en forme. L'épisode d'aujourd'hui était génial… bon au boulot, maintenant.

Il se leva du canapé au moment où Gatti entra.

- Ah te voilà misérable, tu as failli à ta mission.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, j'ai d'importantes informations pour me racheter.

- Parle donc, langue de serpent.

- Le roi a certes retrouvé la santé, mais il n'en reste pas moins stupide et prévisible. Il sait que vous attaquerez vite, alors il va cacher son peuple au gouffre de Brêle.

- C'est parfait, ils n'auront aucun moyen de s'enfuir là-bas.

- Mais… maître… For le Porc a la réputation d'être imprenable, il faudrait être des milliers pour en venir à bout.

- Des dizaines de milliers !

- Mais monseigneur, il n'existe pas une telle armée.

Herman ouvrit le rideau qui cachait l'accès au balcon de la tour. Au pied de celle-ci, environ dix mille Huruk-hai étaient en rang, prêts à se battre. Herman avança et tonna d'une voix puissante :

- L'âge des hommes est terminé !

- Euh pas de tous les hommes non plus, souffla Gatti.

- Ce soir, vous goûterez la chaire humaine !

- Sauf les végétariens, ajouta la langue de serpent.

- En avant, au gouffre de Brêle !

- Moi je reste ici si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Tu vas la fermer oui !

Gatti se prit un coup de bâton magique dans la gueule. L'armée poussa un effroyable hurlement de guerre et partit vers l'Est.

Plaines du Estégéhan – 14h23

La région était complètement abandonnée, les paysans étaient tous partis au gouffre et les villages avaient été pillés et réduits en cendres par les Huruk-hai. Seul, au milieu de toute cette pagaille, un cavalier avançait lentement sans vraiment tenir les rennes du cheval. Il était de toute évidence exténué. Un bruit lointain lui fit relever la tête, il aperçut à l'horizon les légions armées d'Herman se dirigeant vers l'Est. Une marée infinie de monstres assoiffés de sang. Il trouva la force de se remettre convenablement en selle et partit au galop vers les montagnes.

Gouffre de Brêle – 15h10

Couppey tournait en rond dans la salle principale, il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, mais son armée était trop décimée pour tenir un siège. L'elfe, le nain et le blédard lui seraient d'un grand secours, mais ce n'étaient pas trois hommes qui gagneraient cette guerre. Il avait besoins de ses généraux, hélas, Quentin et Macky étaient bien loin d'ici.

- Un cavalier devant la porte ! cria le garde.

Tout le monde releva la tête, qui pourrait-ce bien être ?

- Ouvrez !

La porte bascula et le cheval entra au pas devant la foule intriguée. Le visage sale et les vêtements en lambeaux, ce fut Ludo qui le reconnut le premier.

- Francky ! C'est un miracle !

Il descendit difficilement de sa monture et eut du mal à supporter le choc lorsque le nain lui sauta dessus. Ce dernier en profita d'ailleurs pour lui baisser le pantalon.

- Yes ! J'ai enfin réussi, bref... Tu es l'homme le plus rusé, le plus malin, et le plus fou que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- Je dois parler au roi... et lâche mon caleçon sale cadavre.

Il rejoignit Couppey dans sa salle privée.

- Dix mille ?!

- Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

Le roi dut s'asseoir tant le choc fut grand.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but…

Il releva la tête, attendant la fin de la phrase.

- Détruire le monde des hommes.

- Ah ça va, moi je crains rien, lança Alex.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Ludo.

- Il nous faut des renforts, dit Francky, envoyez des messagers pour en quérir.

- Qui viendra ?! s'énerva le roi, les elfes ? les nains ? Nous n'avons pas autant d'amis que vous.

- Pourtant il n'en a pas beaucoup, remarqua Momo.

- Le Glandor viendra.

- Le Glandor ! Où était le Glandor lorsque le Lideurprayce est tombé ? Où était le Glandor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le…

Les quatre aventuriers le regardaient avec un air de poisson mort effrayé.

- Ce que dit ce mec n'a aucun sens, dit Ludo.

- Un vrai pedzou, renchérit Momo.

Francky, Ludo, Alex et Momo allèrent à l'armurerie afin de s'équiper pour le gros combat à venir.

- Cette fois ça va chier ! s'écria Momo.

- C'est plus une petite bagarre de merde sur la route, prévint Francky, on risque d'y rester.

- Parle pour toi ! répondit Ludo, je suis imbattable.

- Tu les as vus ? demanda Alex en désignant les paysans qui s'armaient autour d'eux, aucun n'est un soldat. Li y'n a sap riopse'd.

- Suon snoved rinet, sli tno nioseb ed suon.

- Vous pouvez parler normalement ? demanda Momo.

- On peut plus s'engueuler en elfique tranquillement.

- No av suot riruom !

- Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! s'énerva Francky.

Tous les paysans le regardèrent d'un air effrayé.

- Non non, je déconne, personne va mourir… on va les massacrer !

Personne n'avait l'air convaincu et le climat de peur s'intensifia un peu plus. Francky tourna les talons et partit, il avait besoin de repos.

- Laisse-le partir, conseilla Ludo à Alex.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le suivre.

- D'oh !


	16. Un renfort inattendu

Forêt de Illouporn – 17h10

Les derniers arbres venaient d'arriver.

- Parfait, tout le monde est là, dit Rocco, le Conseil peut commencer.

- Ca fait quand même deux chapitres qu'on n'a pas bougé, s'exclama Xav, c'est plus le palais Nikaia que vous avez…

- Nous allons décider si oui ou non les Ents vont entrer en guerre.

- Prenez votre temps, répondit Gui, moi je vais dormir un peu.

Glandor – 17h14

- Capitaine, Wesleycity est en feu !

Sylvain et sa troupe arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline, en contrebas, la petite ville fortifiée était effectivement assiégée et en mauvais état.

- Nous devons faire vite, l'intendant ne permettra pas que l'on perde cette cité.

- C'est qui l'intendant ? demanda Junior.

- Ta gueule !

Le hobbit s'énerva et se redressa de toute sa hauteur bien qu'il ait toujours les yeux bandés.

- J'en ai plein le cul qu'on me prenne pour une merde ! On me bâillonne, on m'attache, on me traîne, on me nourrit mal, je pue ! Et ben ouais je pue ! Et en plus on me dit de fermer ma gueule ! Vous savez l'important dans la vie c'est pas d'être un cogneur… c'est…

- Ferme vraiment ta gueule, lui conseilla Bocca, ils vont te répondre.

- Oui, si tu veux tout savoir, l'intendant est mon père, répondit Sylvain, le seigneur Kad Avérique. Il remplace le roi en son absence.

- Et pourquoi le roi n'est pas là ?

- Bonne question, cela fait trois siècles que le Glandor n'a plus de roi, nous attendons toujours que l'héritier vienne rétablir l'ordre et la paix.

Bocca fronça les sourcils, cette histoire lui disait quelque chose, il se dit finalement qu'il avait rêvé et ferma sa gueule pour une fois.

- Bref, continua Sylvain, c'est lui le patron alors me faites pas chier et allons à Wesleycity.

Merdenbard – 17h40

Herman regardait avec un sourire satisfait son armée encore visible à l'horizon.

- D'ici quelques heures, le Estégéhan sera à nous seigneur Orson, il est prêt à tomber.

- Plait-il ? demanda Gatti.

- Malgré ton erreur, je reconnais que tu m'as bien servi, langue de serpent, je t'accorde un vœu.

- Vraiment ? Un peu comme un génie.

- Oui, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin de me frotter alors retire ta main de mon pantalon, gros cochon.

- D'oh ! Très bien je voudrais…

Il murmura la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille de son maître qui haussa un sourcil mais finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien, écarte-toi un peu.

Il leva son bâton et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles, un énorme insecte apparut et se rua sur Gatti qui dut fuir en hurlant.

- Mais j'ai pas demandé une grosse mite !

Gouffre de Brêle – 18h05

Francky avait bien mangé, il s'était un peu reposé, il était fin prêt. Il allait devoir franchir encore un cap pour gagner cette guerre-ci. Alex arriva et lui tendit son épée.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir douté, nous avons eu raison de te faire confiance jusqu'à présent.

- Ah bon tu me faisais confiance ?

- Non je lis juste le script, quelle merde vraiment…

- Bref, il n'y a rien à pardonner…

Ils se tinrent par l'épaule quelques secondes et Alex finit par dire.

- Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te suce quand même ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… non. Enfin… ça dépend… tu comprends… j'ai le bout tout rouge.

- Casse toi pauvre con !

- Bon tant pis.

Francky mit son épée à sa ceinture quand un bruit lointain retentit.

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque, remarqua Alex.

Ils montèrent sur les remparts avec le roi qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste devant la porte du gouffre, un millier d'elfes en tenue de combat attendait qu'on leur ouvre.

- C'est un miracle… souffla Couppey.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour de For le Porc et se mirent en rang devant eux, leur chef s'avança et ils le reconnurent aussitôt.

- J'apporte la parole de Dame Furlan de Mine/Mer et de Brahim de Taitaiwowo, dit Didou, la première me demande de ramasser vos devoirs maisons et le second si vous êtes intéressés par des places en présidentiel à 15€.

Francky rendit son DM, il avait eu le temps de le faire sur son cheval en venant et Momo acheta la place pour tenter de la revendre 20€.

- Jadis, la Vieille Equipe a combattu les forces des ténèbres et elfes et hommes s'étaient alliés, nous sommes venus honorés cette alliance, poursuivit solennellement Didou, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes.

Francky lui sauta dessus et s'exclama.

- Didou, vous êtes plus que bienvenus !

- Moi non plus je ne vais pas te sucer.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ! Ca existe pas les pipes chez les elfes ?

- Tu devrais essayer un clebs, lui dit Momo, un vrai régal.

- Bah tu me dégoûtes… s'exclama Ludo.

- Bon revenons au sujet ! coupa Alex, évidemment que les pipes existent chez les elfes, seulement nous sommes allergiques à la semence, donc une faciale pourrait nous être fatal.

- Une facitiale quoi, ajouta Ludo.

- Euh… non.

- Donc tes ennemis n'ont qu'à se branler pour te vaincre.

- C'est hélas le point faible de notre race…

- C'est bon à savoir, se réjouit le nain.

- C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ! tonna Couppey.

- S'il est pas content, il a qu'à se trouver d'autres héros, marmonna Momo.

- Pardon ?! s'insurgea le roi.

- J'ai dit « Si j'ai le temps, je dois brouter l'herbe en trop ».

- Ah, au temps pour moi…

- Quel pedzou.

Couppey laissa donc les elfes prendre place tout le long du mur du gouffre, l'espoir regagnait quelque peu le cœur désespéré du monarque devant un si beau défilé militaire.

- Ah c'est sûr que s'il fallait compter sur les nains pour gagner… lança Alex avec un regard vers le plus petit du groupe.

- Mais les nains sont ici et ils t'emmerdent, répondit le concerné en se désignant lui-même.

- Où ça ? Ah c'est vrai, vous êtes si ridiculement petits que certains d'entre vous sont invisibles sans loupe.

Il s'esclaffa tout seul.

- Et celle-là tu l'as vu venir connard ?

Ludo mit un violent uppercut dans les boules de son ami qui n'eut pas de descendance.

- Assez de conneries, intervint Francky, allons nous mettre en place.

Les quatre héros rejoignirent le mur en première ligne, le simple fait qu'ils soient là rassurait beaucoup de guerriers trop jeunes pour être courageux ou trop vieux pour être optimistes. Francky et Alex avaient pris chacun la tête d'un bataillon elfe étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à parler elfique avec Didou pendant que Momo plaçait des pièges au pied de la muraille pour gagner du temps. Ludo, quant à lui, cherchait la meilleure place pour pouvoir apercevoir le champ de bataille par-dessus la muraille.

Le ciel était maintenant très sombre, le crépuscule n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. Les derniers éclats de lumières derrière l'horizon permirent aux combattants d'apercevoir les premières lignes de l'armée adverse à quelques kilomètres, ils seraient là dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Couppey venait d'enfiler son armure et son casque, son épée était solidement attachée à sa ceinture, il était posté sur la plus haute muraille de For le Porc, de là il pouvait être entendu de tous et pouvait tout voir.

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous voyons le soleil.

Ses deux jeunes capitaines le regardèrent avec la peur au ventre, le roi était tout sauf rassurant et le courage commençait à faire défaut chez ses hommes. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, sur la muraille extérieure, Franck avait brandi son épée, et dans une inspiration venue d'on ne sait où, il s'écria :

- Soldats ! Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas combattre pour nos vies, nous allons combattre pour les femmes et pour les enfants qui ont peur derrière ces murs, nous allons combattre pour le pays que l'ennemi veut nous prendre, nous allons combattre pour montrer au monde que les hommes ne sont pas faibles, ce soir, nous allons combattre pour gagner cette guerre !

- Si tu pouvais crier moins fort, suggéra Momo.

- On va leur péter la gueule à ces enfoirés de meeeeeeeeerde ! se lâcha-t-il, on n'est pas là pour se la toucher, alors tout le monde en garde et défonçons ces baltringues !

- Je sens que je vais souiller ma hache ! s'exclama Ludo.

- Je ne laisserai personne approcher du mur, ajouta Alex.

- Ils sont là ! hurla Momo.


	17. La bataille

Les huruk-hai s'étaient arrêtés, bien en rang, à une trentaine de mètres du mur. Leurs capitaines restaient devant et poussaient des cris horribles en brandissant leurs armes, visiblement ils les provoquaient.

- S'ils n'attaquent pas, c'est parfait, gagnons du temps, suggéra Momo.

- Attends, je vais pas me laisser insulter par ces bâtards ! tonna Ludo.

Alors que les cris cessaient pour quelques secondes, les monstres furent surpris d'entendre une réponse résonner derrière l'enceinte.

- Je vais tous vous défoncer la gueule, bande de cadavres. Arrêtez d'ouvrir la bouche, ça sent jusqu'ici !

L'huruk cria encore plus fort et Ludo répondit toujours avec la même vigueur :

- C'est ça cause toujours, bouffon ! Va te regarder dans un miroir, t'auras une bonne raison de gueuler !

Franck chopa Ludo et lui fit fermer sa gueule.

- Archers ! Prêts à tirer !

Tous les elfes et les quelques soldats du roi habile dans cet exercice bandèrent leurs arcs.

- Attendez ! Tirez dès qu'ils bougeront mais pas avant.

Les huruk-hai criaient tous à présent, leurs braillements se répercutaient dans tout le gouffre et recouvraient un voile de peur sur les troupes. Certains commençaient même à trembler. Si bien qu'une flèche finit par partir et une des créatures s'effondra. Tout le monde regarda d'un œil mauvais le pauvre vieux soldat qui avait laissé échapper sa flèche.

- Ben quoi… il a bougé, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

En tout cas, c'était visiblement ce que les ennemis attendaient pour commencer. Ils se mirent tous à courir vers le mur, Franck fit signe à tous les elfes d'envoyer une nuée qui en abattit un bon nombre. Alex en avait déjà tué sept. Seul Ludo trouva le temps de râler.

- Laissez les monter, qu'on rigole un peu.

Mais même avec le bon nombre de flèches victorieuses qu'ils tiraient, la progression de leurs adversaires était rapide. De plus, ils avaient eux aussi un groupe d'attaque à distance, muni de puissantes arbalètes qui firent chuter plusieurs soldats. Les premiers arrivés au pied du mur eurent la désagréable surprise de tomber sur les pièges de Momo, certains posèrent le pied sur un piège à loup tandis que d'autres tombaient dans les trous qu'il avait recouverts de branches.

- Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons !

Mais les pièges non plus n'arrêtèrent pas l'avancée des huruk-hai. Ils arrivèrent avec de grandes échelles qu'ils dressèrent contre le mur.

- Repoussez les échelles ! cria Franck.

Il allait faire de même, mais eut une idée plus intelligente. Il attendit qu'une bonne dizaine d'ennemis soit en train d'escalader pour les faire retomber à terre sur les autres.

- Vous ne pourriez pas laisser juste une échelle ? demanda Ludo qui se faisait chier.

- Défendez la porte ! cria le roi depuis le fort.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards et virent qu'en effet un bon nombre d'huruk se précipitait vers la porte avec un bélier pour l'enfoncer. Les archers détournèrent leurs tirs vers là-bas, facilitant l'ascension du mur pour eux, pour le grand plaisir de Ludo. En effet, les premiers huruk montèrent sur le mur et furent accueillis par les quelques soldats qui n'avaient pas d'arc. Cependant, ils étaient largement surpassés physiquement pour la plupart, Ludo sauta la hache en avant dans un groupe de cinq huruk-hai et les taillada sans difficultés.

- Eh ! Connard d'elfe, j'en suis à cinq !

- Et moi à dix-sept !

- Va fa enculo !

Ludo courut vers une autre échelle et se plaça juste en dessous, il défonça tout ce qui eut le malheur de passer par ici. Le bélier n'avançait plus vraiment, étant donné que le chemin vers la porte était très exposé, la plupart des ennemis qui le portait mourrait sous la nuée de flèche avant d'avoir avancé. La bataille était rude sur le mur, d'autant que l'espace était réduit. Mais le bon nombre d'archers en recul et les talents de frappe de Momo, Ludo et Franck rendaient la situation gérable.

Alex, de son côté, se régalait, même au corps à corps, il se servait plutôt bien de son arc. Tantôt pour étrangler, tantôt pour assommer, il était une des causes principales du carnage.

- Allez, qui veut que je lui fasse les fesses ?

Un huruk se jeta sur lui mais il vint s'empaler sur la flèche qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il se tourna vers Ludo et lança triomphalement :

- Trente-deux !

- Attends un peu toi ! répondit le nain, c'est facile quand on se bat à distance comme une fiotte.

- En attendant… je t'emmerde.

Ludo continua sa furie infernale, il courait tout le long de la muraille en hachant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il faillit même couper le bras de Momo, s'il n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver.

- C'est un niqué lui ! N'empêche t'es bonne quand tu te bats !

- Je pense que c'est toi le niqué, répondit Franck.

Sur le plus haut rempart, le roi observait toujours la bataille, il avait retrouvé un certain espoir devant l'hécatombe causée par ses héros, il avait peut-être une chance avec eux.

- Est-ce tout ? Tout ce que votre magie peut faire Herman ? se dit Couppey.

- Il pourrait pas bouger son cul au lieu de regarder en se touchant ! s'exclama Momo.

- Pas sûr qu'il se touche, répondit Alex.

- Qu'il aille carrément dans les cavernes se faire sucer.

Vous l'aurez compris, Momo n'aimait pas le roi. Cependant, la réaction des ennemis arriva. Ils placèrent de gros engins au pied de la muraille, puis s'écartèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils branlent encore ? se demanda Franck à qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé.

Et soudain, il le vit. Au milieu des huruk-hai, un espace avait été laissé, cet espace traçait un chemin jusqu'à l'étrange objet. Un berserker surgit des ténèbres portant une torche flamboyante alors que tous ses camarades rugissaient derrière lui.

- Soit ils sont contents parce qu'ils y voyaient rien, soit c'est très mauvais pour nous. Alex, abat le !

- T'es gentil, mais lequel ?

- Le gros qui court avec la torche !

- Oh putain ! Ok !

Alex tendit son arc et la flèche partit à une vitesse folle. Elle se planta en plein dans l'épaule du guerrier qui flancha, mais il resta debout.

- Ah ! Tu le comptes pas celui-là ! s'exclama Ludo.

- Bouge ! cria Franck.

Alex voulut en tirer une deuxième, cependant il plongea sur l'objet qui, au contact des flammes, explosa.

Glandor – Wesleycity – 21h12

Le crépuscule venait de s'achever sur les mornes plaines du Glandor. Cependant, les grandes gerbes de flammes qui s'étendaient sur toute la ville éclairaient encore l'atmosphère. Le groupe de rodeurs qui tenaient toujours les deux hobbits et Duss captifs arriva par le Nord.

- Capitaine Sylvain ! Enfin vous voilà, nous étions perdus ! s'exclama un soldat de la ville.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Les orques, ces lâches, ils ont attaqué pendant notre sieste.

- Vous faisiez la sieste ?

- Et bien… oui.

Sylvain résista à l'envie de lui planter l'épée dans le ventre et ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre en formation de combat. Il prit son assistant et lui dit de veiller sur les trois prisonniers.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous attaque ? Ils occupent déjà la majeure partie du pays, s'ils avaient voulu cette région, ils l'auraient depuis longtemps.

Puis son regard se tourna vers Bocca.

- C'est vous qu'ils cherchent. Evidemment.

- Vous allez me livrer ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, je ne suis pas un lâche et vous livrer reviendrait à donner la Terre de Gauche à Orson.

- Pitié, laissez nous partir… souffla-t-il.

Sylvain n'eut guère plus de temps pour réfléchir car un groupe d'orques avait atteint leur position, il dégaina son épée et partit à l'assaut.


End file.
